


Draconem et canis

by Charlie B Duval (Paillette)



Series: Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (enfin plus tard dans l'histoire), (principalement ceux de Sirius et Charlie), Age Difference, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, POV Multiple, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Charlie%20B%20Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suffit parfois d'une simple action pour changer votre vie complètement. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'une bêtise de plus allait bouleverser son existence. Il se trompait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconem et canis

1.  
Lorsque le directeur l’avait convoqué, Charlie se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Peut-être était-ce au sujet de l’équipe de Quidditch ; on allait lui enlever son titre de capitaine à cause du P qu’il avait reçu en potions. Ou alors les jumeaux avaient encore fait des leurs et ils étaient renvoyés ; non, c’étaient leurs parents qui auraient été convoqué, pas lui. Ses parents… Est-ce qu’il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Non, Percy et les jumeaux l’auraient accompagné.  
Une seule solution, ouvrir la porte du bureau pour le découvrir.

*

2.  
C’était ridicule, il connaissait parfaitement le château, il n’avait pas besoin d’un guide, voulait se défendre Sirius. Mais le choc de se retrouver treize ans dans le futur – Remus avait prévenu que trafiquer un Retourneur de Temps était une mauvaise idée – le laissait muet.  
Assis dans le bureau du directeur, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, il attendait qu’un de ses nouveaux camarades – un des fils d’Arthur Weasley – vienne le chercher.  
Alors que le bonbon fondait sous sa langue, il se répétait l’histoire que Dumbledore et lui avait mis au point pour expliquer sa présence.

*

3.  
Ce n’était pas à quoi il s’était attendu trouver en ouvrant les portes du bureau directorial. Au moins, sa famille allait bien et il ne semblait pas sur le point de perdre son poste.  
-Professeur…  
-Oh, monsieur Weasley, prenez place. Sirius, je vous présente Charlie Weasley, lui aussi en septième année et capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Charlie, je voudrais que vous aidiez Sirius à s’adapter à sa nouvelle école.  
-Bien entendu, professeur.  
Il n’était pas dans les problèmes jusqu’au cou comme il l’avait craint. Et il venait peut-être bien d’avoir un coup de foudre. 

*

4.  
C’était étrange de prétendre ne pas connaître le château. Et fatigant. Il devait rester un ou deux pas derrière Charlie, comme s’il le suivait. Il se forçait à poser des questions auxquelles il connaissait déjà les réponses. Il se retenait de signaler que derrière telle ou telle tenture se trouvait un passage secret permettant de se rendre plus vite à tel endroit.  
Au moins, Dumbledore lui avait imposé un guide plus que décent. Car même si Sirius connaissait déjà parfaitement le château, c’était toujours agréable de parcourir les longs couloirs en bonne compagnie.  
Même si la visite était inutile.

*

5.  
Dans les premiers temps de sa présence dans le Hogwarts des années quatre-vingt-dix, Sirius avait trouvé amusant de prétendre être un autre. Et le fait d’être débarrassé de son pesant patronyme n’était qu’un autre bon point.  
Mais, plus les jours et les semaines passaient, plus il se sentait coupable de mentir. Bien sûr, il avait fait ça toute sa scolarité et, dans le cas présent, c’était une nécessité, mais il ne voulait rien cacher à Charlie. C’était son meilleur ami, dans cette époque qui n’était pas la sienne. On ne ment pas à ses amis.

*

6.  
Charlie se demandait parfois ce que lui cachait Sirius. S’il lui cachait bien quelque chose, d’ailleurs ; ce dont il n’avait aucune preuve, juste une intuition qui lui disait que son ami n’était pas complètement honnête avec lui.  
À plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu demander à Sirius de se confier à lui, d’être honnête avec lui, mais après tout, ne lui cachait-il pas lui aussi un secret ? Ne mentait-il pas aussi à son ami ?  
Son ami… Même le terme était mensonger. Sirius était bien plus qu’un ami pour Charlie. Beaucoup plus qu’un ami.

*

7.  
Charlie était allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond du dortoir, toujours éveillé malgré l’heure tardive. Il allait avoir du mal à se lever pour l’entraînement qu’il avait lui-même programmé à l’aube le lendemain.  
Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, de caler sa respiration sur celles – lentes – de ses camarades endormis, de compter les dragons mais rien n’y faisait.  
Comme chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines, ses pensées l’empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.  
Comme chaque nuit depuis l’arrivée de Sirius, Charlie ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au jeune homme.

*

8.  
Assis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, Sirius regardait l’équipe de Gryffindor s’entraîner. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il avait prévu de faire quand il s’était levé ce matin-là. Mais son attention n’était concentrée que sur un seul joueur, l’Attrapeur. Charlie.  
Où qu’il soit, le capitaine attirait le regard de Sirius. Et, à chaque instant du jour (et de la nuit), il fallait qu’il puisse voir l’autre jeune homme.  
Il était devenu une obsession. Son obsession.  
Il comprenait enfin James et son besoin maladif d’être près de Lily.

*

9.  
C’était une véritable torture.  
Etre si près de Sirius et ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme il en avait envie.  
Etre si proche de lui et ne pas être capable de parler de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.  
Etre si complice et ne pas savoir si son ami était aussi troublé qu’il l’était lorsqu’ils se trouvaient en présence l’un de l’autre.  
Un jour, bientôt, il allait devoir agir en véritable Gryffindor et demander des réponses.  
En attendant, il guettait le moindre signe qui pouvait trahir les sentiments de Sirius à son égard.

*

10.  
Charlie s’effondra dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune ; les nouvelles sélections des batteurs et l’entraînement qui avait suivi avaient été longs et fatigants. Si seulement les jumeaux n’avaient pas trouvé le moyen de se faire exclure de l’équipe pour deux mois. Et s’ils ne s’étaient pas évertués à lancer des sorts sur chaque candidat au poste.  
Sirius – un des nouveaux batteurs – se laissa tomber dans le canapé bruyamment mais Charlie ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Il était encore troublé par la douche qu’il avait partagée avec lui après l’entraînement.

*

11.  
Sirius n’était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué que Charlie agissait bizarrement. Il avait tout d’abord pensé que c’était dû à la fatigue de l’entraînement, couplée à celle des sélections des nouveaux Batteurs. Mais le comportement étrange de Charlie semblait disparaître dès que quelqu’un d’autre que lui s’adressait au Capitaine.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ça ; il n’avait pourtant rien fait qui justifie un tel traitement.  
Agacé par le comportement de son ami, Sirius avait fini par demander des explications.  
Pour toute réponse, Charlie se leva et l’embrassa.

*

12.  
Il avait embrassé Sirius. Il n’avait pas réfléchi. Lui qui se disait depuis des semaines qu’il allait devoir enfin faire preuve de courage, son impulsivité typiquement gryffindorienne l’avait fait pour lui.  
A peine ses lèvres avaient-elles touché celles de Sirius, qu’il s’était reculé et enfui.  
Et il se disait courageux… Lui qui rêvait de travailler en compagnie de dragons n’était pas capable d’affronter son ami.  
Il s’était sauvé et caché dans les vestiaires.  
Il savait que Sirius finirait par le trouver et qu’il devrait s’expliquer. Mais pas tout de suite.

*

13.  
Ah non !, Charlie n’allait pas s’échapper comme ça ! Pas maintenant qu’il avait la possibilité d’avoir ce dont il rêvait depuis plus de deux mois. Pas question que Sirius n’ait pas droit à une explication.  
C’était dans ces moments-là que ses amis Maraudeurs lui manquaient le plus. A eux quatre – et avec la Carte – ils trouveraient Charlie en moins de deux.  
Ce n’est que près de quatre heures plus tard, alors que le couvre-feu était déjà passé, qu’il trouva enfin Charlie, enfermé dans les vestiaires du stade, endormi sur un banc.

*

14.  
Charlie se réveilla en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Pendant quelques instants, encore à moitié endormi, il lui sembla être redevenu un petit garçon que sa mère câlinait pour le réveiller.  
Puis, il se souvint de ce qu’il s’était passé plus tôt et ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se retrouva face-à-face avec Sirius.  
-Pourquoi tu t’es enfui ?  
-C’est évident, non ? Tu…  
-Tu es le pire imbécile à avoir jamais foulé le sol d’Hogwarts.  
Et sans plus d’explication, Sirius parcourut les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l’embrassa à son tour.

*

15.  
Sirius savait que la fille d’Andromeda était à Hogwarts mais il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle. Jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque qu’elle semblait s’intéresser particulièrement à Charlie.  
D’ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas repérer la jeune fille, car entre ses cheveux roses vifs et sa maladresse, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.  
Toujours est-il que Nymphadora – elle détestait son prénom, Sirius s’évertuait donc à l’utiliser le plus possible – semblait ne jamais être à plus de deux mètres de Charlie. Ce qui agaçait Sirius au plus haut point.

*

16.  
Cours de botanique en commun avec les Hufflepuffs. Charlie, coincé entre Sirius et Tonks, n’avait qu’une seule envie : que le cours finisse enfin pour qu’il puisse échapper à l’ambiance pesante qui l’entourait.  
Ses deux camarades passaient leur temps à s’envoyer des piques, ne manquant pas une occasion pour se fusiller du regard et s’insulter par-dessus la pousse de Saule Cogneur que Charlie tentait tant bien que mal de rempoter.  
Alors que Charlie évitait une branche qui essayait de lui casser le nez, les deux autres semblaient sur le point de sortir leurs baguettes pour se battre.

*

17.  
Dès que le professeur Chourave avait annoncé la fin du cours, Charlie avait attrapé son sac, y avait vite jeté ses affaires et était sorti le premier de la serre, ne prenant même pas la peine d’aider ses camarades à ranger le matériel utilisé pendant la leçon du jour.  
Surpris par l’attitude étrange de son petit-ami, Sirius s’était précipité à sa suite, entendant à peine Tonks lui crier de revenir l’aider à ranger.  
-Charlie !  
Le Capitaine se retourna et lança un regard noir à Sirius.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, Sirius. J’en ai marre de ton attitude puérile.

*

18.  
Charlie n’en pouvait plus de cette guerre permanente entre Sirius et Tonks.  
Il ne supportait plus la jalousie maladive – et totalement irraisonnée – de Sirius.  
Il en avait marre de l’insistance de Tonks malgré ses nombreux rejets. Même s’il se doutait que si la jeune fille se montrait aussi entreprenante, c’était pour faire enrager Sirius – elle n’était pas idiote, elle avait dû comprendre la véritable nature de la relation des deux garçons.  
Il était las d’être un sujet de discorde entre deux personnes qu’il aimait beaucoup.  
Alors, à force, il avait fini par craquer. Et par hurler sur Sirius.

*

19.  
Sirius s’était figé devant l’accès de colère de Charlie.  
-Charlie ?  
-Non, je ne veux rien entendre, Sirius. Je suis fatigué de ta petite guéguerre avec Tonks. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande pour lequel vous vous battez.  
-Mais…  
-Non, Sirius. Tais-toi.  
-Non ! Tu vas m’écouter ! Bien sûr que tu n’es pas un morceau de viande. Mais tu es à moi. Pas à Nymphadora !  
-Je n’appartiens à personne ! Et sûrement pas à toi !  
Lorsque Charlie, après sa dernière réplique, était reparti, furieux, vers le château, Sirius ne l’avait pas suivi. Trop choqué pour bouger.

*

20.  
Charlie, après s’être calmé, assis sur son lit, se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait crié à Sirius et s’en voulait.  
Bien sûr qu’il n’appartenait à personne mais la façon dont il l’avait dit à son petit-ami pouvait être interprété comme un rejet des sentiments que celui-ci éprouvait à son égard. Comme une négation de ses propres sentiments.  
Cependant, il ne s’excuserait pas. Du moins, pas tant que Sirius ne lui aurait pas fait des excuses pour son attitude. Ce qui, Charlie en était parfaitement conscient, risquait de prendre longtemps, connaissant le caractère du jeune homme.

*

21.  
Sirius voulait retourner à son époque. Il avait besoin de James. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était amoureux et la personne qu’il aimait l’avait rejeté. Charlie ne l’aimait pas.  
Alors oui, Sirius avait besoin de James. Désespérément. Sauf que James était…  
Quel idiot ! Il pouvait écrire à James ! Bien sûr, ce ne serait plus le Prongs de dix-sept ans qu’il avait quitté quelques mois auparavant, mais ça serait quand même son meilleur ami.  
Sirius se précipita sur un parchemin et entrepris d’expliquer à James tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le Retourneur de Temps.

*

22.  
La lettre lui était revenue. Peut-être la chouette qu’il avait utilisé était-elle idiote et n’avait pas été capable de trouver James.  
Alors il la renvoya en choisissant un autre oiseau. Puis encore un autre. Et un quatrième.  
Après avoir retrouvé la lettre sur son lit pour la septième fois, Sirius dû se rendre à l’évidence que les chouettes n’y étaient pour rien.  
Pourquoi ne trouvaient-elles pas James ?, s’interrogea-t-il.  
Puis, une terrible pensée lui vint : et si son meilleur ami l’avait oublié ? Pire, s’il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ?

*

23.  
Ça faisait presque trois semaines que leur dispute avait eu lieu et Charlie voyait bien que Sirius semblait de plus en plus déprimé ; même les blagues des jumeaux ne l’amusaient plus. Ce qui inquiétait la Capitaine. Et puis, Sirius lui manquait.  
Ils ne s’adressaient quasiment plus la parole, utilisaient leurs patronymes quand ils le faisaient et ne restaient jamais très longtemps en présence de l’autre.  
C’était décidé, il irait voir Sirius après les cours. Et tant pis pour sa fierté, ça sera lui qui s’excusera en premier. Tant que Sirius retrouvait le sourire…

*

24.  
Lorsque Charlie s’était approché de lui, alors qu’ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, un flot d’excuses s’était échappé de la bouche de Sirius sans qu’il n’arrive à les retenir.  
Il était incapable de s’arrêter de redire combien il avait été idiot, qu’il ne recommencerait pas, que «s’il te plaît, pardonne-moi», qu’il avait besoin de Charlie et qu’il tenait à lui.  
-Arrête Sirius. C’est à moi de m’excuser pour ce que j’ai dit. Pardon. Et… Sache que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.  
Il n’avait plus James, mais Charlie était là.

*

25.  
Le lendemain de sa réconciliation avec Sirius, Charlie était allé s’expliquer avec Tonks. Mais apparemment, Sirius s’en était déjà chargé et s’était excusé auprès de la jeune Métamorphomage.  
-Je suis désolée, Charlie, je ne pensais pas que… Je croyais que Sirius ne voulait pas que je lui pique son meilleur ami, pas,… tu sais… son petit-copain.  
-C’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû être plus clair mais je pensais que tu savais déjà.  
Avant de s’éloigner, Tonks déposa un baiser sur la joue de Charlie et fit un clin d’œil à Sirius qui s’approchait.

*

26.  
Depuis leur réconciliation, les deux garçons et Tonks passaient la majorité de leurs temps libre ensemble. Bien sûr, Sirius et la Hufflepuff continuaient à se disputer régulièrement mais sans agressivité ; c’était plus des taquineries que de véritables disputes.  
Charlie adorait la jeune sorcière mais quand elle décréta que les garçons devaient avoir un rendez-vous pour officialiser leur relation, il ne désira qu’une chose : enfermer Tonks dans un placard à balais pour ne plus l’entendre.  
Et enfermer Sirius aussi.  
-Mais, Charlie, Nym… euh, Dora a raison, c’est une super idée !  
Des fois, il haïssait sa vie.

*

27.  
Pendant que Charlie était en Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sirius et Tonks complotaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque.  
-Je n’ai jamais eu à organiser un rendez-vous, avant.  
-Tu es désespérant, Sirius. Il faut que tu penses à ce que Charlie aime.  
-Les dragons. Mais il n’y en a pas en dans le coin. Mais on pourrait transplaner jusqu’au Pays de Galles.  
-Vraiment ? Tu as encore moins romantique ?  
-Charlie n’est pas romantique, Dora. Il déteste ça…  
-Touché. Pas la Tour d’Astronomie, alors.  
-On va finir par trouver.

*

28.  
-Fred, George, vous pourriez me prêter la Carte pour la soirée ?  
-Quelle carte ?, demandèrent les jumeaux, surpris.  
-Vous le savez très bien. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez mis la main dessus, mais vous avez la Carte du Maraudeur.  
-Comm…  
-Ne cherchez pas, je vous dirais pas comment je connais son existence. Alors ? Vous me la prêtez ou j’explique à Percy que c’est vous qui avez teint toutes ses affaires en rose le mois dernier ?  
-Mais…  
-Snape pourrait aussi apprendre que l’inondation de son bureau est un cadeau de votre part. Au moins, il ne me soupçonnerait plus.  
-Ok…

*

29.  
Le couvre-feu était déjà passé quand Sirius l’entraîna en dehors de la Salle Commune sans vouloir lui expliquer ce qu’il se passait.  
-C’est une surprise.  
-On va se faire prendre par Rusard.  
-T’inquiète, je gère.  
Les deux garçons parcouraient les couloirs, rapidement, sans faire de bruit, se faufilant derrière des tentures, faisant pivoter des armures pour ouvrir des portes cachées et coururent même à travers un miroir qui se trouvait être un passage secret. Puis Sirius se stoppa dans un couloir du septième étage, face à un mur vide, tournant le dos à Barnabas le Follet et ses trolls dansants.

*

30.  
Si Charlie avait été impressionné de voir apparaître la porte d’une pièce dont il n’avait jamais entendu que dans «Histoire de Hogwarts», ce n’était rien après que Sirius l’ait fait pénétrer dans la salle.  
-C’est…  
-Oui.  
-Mais… Comment ?  
-La Salle sur Demande peut procurer tout ce que l’on veut, à condition de le penser très fort en la faisant apparaître. Je pensais que ça te plairait. Après tout, c’est un rendez-vous.  
-Ah oui ?  
La Salle était immense, remplie d’une clairière gigantesque en-dessous d’un ciel d’été. Près de l’entrée, se trouvait une moto.

*

31.  
Sirius avait cherché longtemps ce qui pourrait plaire à Charlie puis l’évidence lui était apparue : le jeune homme adorait voler et il se passionnait – comme son père – pour les Moldus. Et Sirius avait toujours rêvé d’une moto volante, alors, pourquoi ne pas faire d’une pierre deux coups ?  
Charlie serré contre son dos, leurs cheveux se mêlant dans le vent chaud qui leur frappait le visage, Sirius se sentait plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années. Peut-être même plus que jamais.  
Son rire joyeux retentit dans toute la clairière, couvrant le bruit du moteur de la moto.

*

32.  
Charlie n’était pas fan des rendez-vous amoureux, trouvant cela trop peu naturel, un peu ennuyant et pour tout dire, inutile.  
Mais s’il avait su qu’un rendez-vous pouvait être aussi amusant, il en aurait eu plus souvent. Mais peut-être que c’était juste Sirius qui rendait ce moment qu’ils passaient ensemble aussi fabuleux.  
-Merci, Sirius. J’ai passé une formidable euh… soirée ? Journée ?  
-Moi aussi. J’avais peur que tu t’ennuies, je sais que tu n’aimes pas les rendez-vous.  
-Je n’aimais pas ça, mais si c’est toujours comme ça, je veux bien en avoir tous les week-ends.

*

33.  
Le douze décembre, Charlie fut réveillé avant l’aube par un Sirius aussi excité qu’un enfant au matin de Noël.  
-Vite, prépare-toi, je t’emmène quelque part.  
-Sirius, il n’est même pas six heures. Et on a cours dans moins de deux heures.  
-Non, aujourd’hui, on oublie l’école. On a pas tous les jours dix-sept ans, il faut fêter ça correctement.  
Pour arriver à ses fins, Sirius utilisa son arme secrète, les yeux de chien battu et Charlie se leva – en bougonnant un peu, histoire de faire bonne mesure – essayant de cacher son sourire.

*

34.  
Une fois de plus, Charlie se laissait guider par Sirius dans les couloirs. Le batteur refusait – comme souvent – de répondre à ses questions, se contentant d’exprimer sa joie d’un rire joyeux qui rappelait un aboiement de chien.  
Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent devant la statue – plutôt immonde – d’une vieille sorcière bossue.  
Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la bosse de la statue avec un grand sourire.  
-Dissendium !  
Aussitôt, un passage s’ouvrit sur un long couloir sombre ; Charlie lança un Lumos.  
-Où est-ce que ça mène ?  
-Honeydukes. Mais ce n’est pas là-bas que nous allons.

*

35.  
Sirius éclata de rire quand Charlie lui expliqua comment il avait atterri sur la tête d’une pauvre Moldue qui faisait ses courses lors de son examen de transplanage – et comment il l’avait lamentablement raté.  
-C’est pas grave, accroche-toi à moi, je vais nous faire transplaner. Et puis, c’est aussi bien, je n’ai pas besoin de te dire où nous allons.  
Charlie prit la main de Sirius.  
-Prêt ?  
-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me donner au moins un indice ?  
-Non. C’est un secret.  
-Alors, tu attends quoi ? Transplanons !  
Quelques secondes, ils quittèrent Hogsmeade dans un plop ! retentissant.

*

36.  
Charlie faillit s’écrouler dans l’herbe quand ils atterrirent mais Sirius le retint par le bras.  
-Où est-ce… Est-ce que c’est…  
-Oui. Je t’ai vu baver sur les brochures assez souvent pour être certain que ça te plairait.  
-Mais… On est en Roumanie !  
-Et tu vas pouvoir passer la journée avec des gardiens. Et peut-être même que tu pourras soigner un dragonneau d’après ce qu’on m’a dit.  
Incapable d’exprimer à quel point il était heureux, Charlie embrassa passionnément son petit-ami, sans se soucier des gardiens qui approchaient pour les accueillir.

*

37.  
Sirius regardait Charlie qui donnait à manger à une demi-douzaine de dragonneaux. Lui, se trouvait à l’abri à l’extérieur de l’enclos, mais son petit-ami risquait de graves blessures à chaque instant.  
Bien sûr, c’était lui qui l’avait amené mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter.  
Pourtant, pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait sa décision d’offrir cette journée à Charlie ; ne serait-ce que pour son sourire rayonnant.  
Surtout, il voulait que Charlie ait le plus de bons souvenirs avec lui ; Dumbledore lui avait annoncé récemment qu’il était sur le point de trouver un moyen de renvoyer Sirius à son époque.

*

38.  
La nuit était tombée en Roumanie quand les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la Réserve.  
-Merci Sirius. Je n’ai jamais eu un anniversaire aussi merveilleux.  
-Mais ce n’est pas fini, très cher. Il n’y avait pas que la journée à la Réserve au programme.  
-Tu me gâtes trop, je ne mérite pas un tel traitement.  
-Ne dis pas de connerie, évidemment que tu le mérites. Allez, retournons à Hogsmeade.  
Les rues du village sorcier étaient quasiment désertes quand ils transplanèrent sur la place.  
Sirius entraîna Charlie vers une petite ruelle où les élèves d’Hogwarts s’aventuraient rarement.

*

39.  
Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans une petite taverne à l’apparence modeste. Une jeune sorcière les guida vers une table.  
Sans qu’ils aient eu à commander, la jeune serveuse apporta un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à Charlie.  
-Joyeux dix-sept ans, monsieur Weasley.  
Sirius étouffa un petit rire devant l’air médusé de Charlie.  
-M… Merci.  
-Je t’ai dit que j’avais tout programmé, sourit Sirius quand la sorcière fut éloignée.  
Charlie porta son verre à la bouche pour cacher son sourire amusé. A peine la première gorgée de Whisky avalée, il fut pris d’une quinte de toux qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.

*

40.  
Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps quand les deux garçons sortirent de derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue.  
Sirius n’avait pas pensé à emprunter une nouvelle fois la Carte du Maraudeur aux jumeaux – la seule faille de son plan– et ils devaient guetter le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre pour s’assurer qu’ils ne se feraient pas prendre à déambuler dans les couloirs.  
Ils avaient atteint le septième étage quand ils tombèrent sur Miss Teigne qui s’empressa de siffler bruyamment pour signaler leur présence.  
Hilares, ils se mirent à courir et lancèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, le souffle court.

*

41.

Couché dans son lit près de la fenêtre par laquelle filtrait la lumière de la lune bientôt pleine, Charlie ne dormait pas. Il se repassait le film de la merveilleuse journée qu’il avait passé avec Sirius. Journée que même la semaine de retenue qui leur sera sans doute donnée le lendemain pour avoir séché les cours ne pouvait entacher.  
Côtoyer des dragons d’aussi près, il en avait toujours rêvé. Avoir pu le faire avec Sirius… C’était mille fois mieux, décida-t-il.  
Et la soirée n’avait fait que rendre la journée encore plus belle.  
Il n’oubliera jamais ses dix-sept ans.

*

42.  
Sirius avait l’habitude de passer Noël à Hogwarts, sa mère l’ayant interdit de rentrer après que, lors de sa première année, il avait exprimé son désaccord quant à la non-invitation de son oncle Alphard au repas familial.  
Pour tout dire, il adorait passer Noël à Hogwarts. Mais l’absence programmée de Charlie, qui retournait dans sa famille pour l’occasion, ne l’enchantait guère. Surtout que Nymphadora partait aussi.  
-Je t’aurais bien invité, mais nous allons en Egypte voir Bill. Mais je t’écrirais.  
Il restait encore trois jours avant le départ des élèves et Sirius comptait bien en profiter.

*

43.  
Charlie était sur le point d’écrire à sa mère pour lui annoncer qu’il voulait rester à Hogwarts pour les fêtes mais il savait très bien qu’on ne privait pas Molly Weasley du plaisir de voir ses enfants et qu’elle viendrait le chercher elle-même si elle le devait. Et puis, il n’était pas sûr de quand il aurait à nouveau l’occasion de revoir son frère aîné.  
Alors il monta dans le Hogwarts Express. A contrecœur. Après avoir embrassé Sirius à plusieurs reprises, sous les rires moqueurs des jumeaux.  
Les vacances de Noël allaient être longues. Très longues.

*

44.  
Ron et Ginny lui sautèrent au cou dès qu’il descendit du train ; les deux petits derniers de la famille lui avaient particulièrement manqués, se rendit-il alors compte. Ils ne le lâchèrent que lorsqu’ils furent rentrés au Terrier.  
-Laissez un peu votre frère tranquille et venez m’aider à la cuisine, tous les deux.  
Charlie profita du court moment de répit que lui offrait sa mère pour monter ses bagages à l’étage et préparer sa valise pour l’Egypte, doutant qu’il aurait le temps le lendemain avant de partir.  
Il ne remarqua pas, au fond de sa malle, le paquet maladroitement emballé.

*

45.  
Sirius commençait à se dire que son idée de cacher son cadeau dans la malle de Charlie n’était pas la meilleure idée qu’il ait eu. Visiblement, le Capitaine ne l’avait pas trouvé ou ils auraient déjà pu se parler.  
Il avait passé les deux semaines précédant les vacances à enchanter une paire de miroirs comme il l’avait fait l’année précédente – pour lui - avec James. C’était un de ces miroirs qu’il avait offert à Charlie mais rien ; aucune nouvelle de l’Attrapeur.  
Soupirant d’ennui, Sirius s’écroula sur son lit, l’autre miroir à la main.

*

46.  
Charlie loua, à la Poste Magique du Caire, un hibou pour envoyer la longue lettre qu’il avait écrite à Sirius, Errol n’étant pas en état de faire le voyage – pauvre oiseau – puis rentra au petit hôtel où la famille Weasley logeait – cadeau de Bill qui, visiblement, gagnait plutôt bien sa vie pour un jeune sorcier tout juste sorti de l’école.  
Profitant que ses frères et sœur étaient partis faire un tour en tapis volant, il se dirigea vers la boutique de souvenirs, bien décidé à acheter un cadeau digne de ce nom à Sirius et Tonks.

*

47.  
Le hibou était arrivé trois jours après le début des vacances, alors que Sirius s’ennuyait plus que jamais. Il s’était précipité pour détacher la lettre accrochée à la patte de l’oiseau, les mains tremblantes d’avidité. Enfin, Charlie lui écrivait !  
Vingt minutes après, il repliait le parchemin, encore plus abattu qu’avant de recevoir la lettre. Charlie lui manquait encore plus et son ennui se faisait plus présent maintenant qu’il savait à quel point son petit-ami s’amusait en Egypte.  
Il s’habilla de sa lourde cape et, emportant parchemin, encre et plume avec lui, il sortit dans le parc.

*

48.  
Sans Charlie et Dora pour le distraire, Sirius ne pouvait empêcher ses idées noires de le hanter.  
C’était la semaine précédant Noël, semaine qu’il passait habituellement à préparer des blagues pour les Slytherins avec ses amis Maraudeurs. Maraudeurs qui lui manquaient plus que jamais.  
Quelques jours auparavant – avant de recevoir la lettre de Charlie – il avait tenté de réécrire à James. Sans succès, une fois de plus. Il avait également rédigé deux lettres à l’intention de Remus et Peter mais ne les avait pas envoyées, de peur de ne pas obtenir plus de réponse.  
Où était son meilleur ami ?

*

49.  
N’ayant aucune envie de faire ses devoirs et se posant de plus en plus de questions sur les non-réponses de James, Sirius avait décidé de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait songé faire de son plein gré ; il entra dans la bibliothèque.  
Il devait trouver ce qu’il était advenu de James – et des autres Maraudeurs – après que le Retourneur de Temps l’ait envoyé dans le futur.  
Sans trop savoir par où commencer, il avait vérifié l’almanach scolaire de 1978, découvrant que ses amis avaient brillamment réussi leurs ASPICs. Puis, il s’était dirigé vers les journaux.

*

50.  
Il était resté prostré pendant plusieurs minutes devant l’article du Daily Prophet du 1er novembre 1981.  
C’était… Non, c’était impossible. Non ! C’était une mauvaise blague. Sans doute une vengeance cruelle de Snape pour tous les mauvais coups dont il avait été victime durant sa jeunesse. Il refusait de croire ce qui était écrit ; l’article ne pouvait être qu’un faux.  
James et Lily… Peter… Morts. Tous les trois. Par sa faute.  
Non. Il n’était pas – et ne sera jamais – un partisan de Voldemort.  
L’état de choc laissa place à la colère. Hurlant, il renversa l’étagère des journaux.

*

51.  
Madame Pince profitait qu’un seul élève se trouve dans la bibliothèque pour ensorceler ses précieux livres afin d’empêcher qu’ils ne soient volés quand un cri, suivi d’un grand fracas résonna dans la salle. Un livre – effrayé – la mordit.  
Elle se précipita pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Quand elle arriva dans la section archives, elle vit un jeune homme assis au milieu de vieux journaux, pleurant violemment.  
-Que s’est-il est passé ici ?  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et, sans prendre la peine de répondre, demanda à voir le directeur sur le champ.

*

52.  
C’est tremblant de rage que Sirius pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Monsieur Black, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Pourquoi vous ne m’avez rien dit. Pourquoi ?  
Sirius hurlait, se retenant à grand-peine de tout détruire dans la pièce.  
-Pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas dit que James, Peter et Lily sont morts ? Que je les ai fait tuer ? Que j’ai tué Peter et tous ces Moldus ?  
-Vous n’aviez pas à le savoir. La connaissance du futur est…  
-On s’en fout ! J’avais le droit de savoir ! C’est mes amis ! C’était mes amis…

*

53.  
-Racontez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé. S’il vous plaît, avait supplié Sirius.  
Plus le récit de Dumbledore avançait, plus Sirius se haïssait. Il se haïssait mais en même temps, il doutait de la véracité des faits qui lui était rapportés.  
Il ne pouvait pas être ce traître dont parlait Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas être ce mage noir qui avait trahi, tué. Pas après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour échapper à sa famille d’extrémistes.  
Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu’il rencontre le Sirius qui croupissait à Azkaban.

*

54.  
-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, Sirius. Les prisonniers n’ont pas droit aux visites.  
-Mais vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ! Vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je dois savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un tel monstre.  
-Savoir ne changera rien, Sirius. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Savoir ne fera pas disparaître la douleur.  
-Bien sûr que si, ça changera les choses ! Je pourrais éviter de me transformer en monstre.  
Quoi qu’en dise Dumbledore, Sirius était déterminé à se rendre à Azkaban et il savait qu’il existait une solution à son problème.  
Il allait la trouver.

*

55.  
Il lui fallut trois jours mais il finit par trouver un plan. Il allait avoir besoin de la participation de Dumbledore ; ne restait qu’à espérer que le vieil homme accepte.  
Il allait se faire passer pour le Directeur grâce à du Polynectar pour pénétrer dans Azkaban. Il suffisait que le vieil homme demande au Ministre à rendre visite au prisonnier et Sirius s’y rendrait à sa place.  
La seule vraie difficulté serait de se procurer rapidement du Polynectar – les potions n’étaient pas son fort et il refusait d’attendre deux mois – mais Snivellus devait en avoir dans sa réserve.

*

56.  
Malgré ses réticences à laisser Sirius s’approcher d’Azkaban, Dumbledore avait accepté de l’aider. Snape, sans savoir que c’était pour Sirius, avait accepté volontiers de fournir une fiole de Polynectar au Directeur qui avait reçu la permission express du Ministre d’accéder à la cellule de Sirius Black.  
Un Auror devait venir chercher le faux Dumbledore pour le mener à la prison le lendemain dans la matinée.  
Cette nuit-là, Sirius fut incapable de dormir, bien trop anxieux et impatient de pouvoir enfin obtenir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Et, il pouvait bien se l’avouer, il avait aussi peur.

*

57.  
Charlie tournait en rond dans sa chambre d’hôtel. Quatre jours qu’il avait répondu à Sirius et depuis, rien, pas une seule lettre. Si seulement il avait amené le paquet dont lui avait parlé son petit-ami dans sa précédente missive, ils auraient un moyen de communiquer.  
Il avait envoyé deux lettres supplémentaires, au cas où la première se serait perdue.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Pourquoi Sirius ne lui répondait-il pas ?  
C’était le réveillon et il n’arrivait pas à se réjouir.  
Se décidant soudainement, il entreprit de faire ses bagages. Il retournerait à Hogwarts dès le lendemain de Noël.

*

58.  
Lorsqu’on frappa à la porte, Dumbledore avait souhaité bonne chance à Sirius puis s’était retiré dans une autre pièce. Le garçon avait fait entrer un Auror dans le bureau ; Sirius le reconnu, c’était Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était dans la classe supérieure des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts.  
-Monsieur le Directeur.  
-Kingsley.  
-Si vous êtes prêt, monsieur…  
S’assurant discrètement que la gourde contenant le reste de Polynectar était en sécurité dans sa poche, Sirius suivit l’Auror en dehors du bureau.  
Sans un mot, les deux hommes traversèrent le parc, et une fois passé le portail, transplanèrent.

*

59.  
Azkaban était encore pire que ce que Sirius avait imaginé. A peine arrivé, il se sentit extrêmement déprimé ; il conjura aussitôt un Patronus pour se protéger de l’influence néfaste des Détraqueurs.  
Soudain, il ne se sentait plus tellement sûr de vouloir se trouver ici.  
Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait le (l’avait) pousser à devenir un traître et un assassin.  
Tentant de réprimer ses frissons de peur, il suivit Kingsley jusqu’à la cellule où il serait un jour enfermé.  
Il dut se raccrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas s’effondrer sous le choc en apercevant l’homme qu’il deviendrait.

*

60.  
-Vous pouvez nous laisser, Kingsley.  
Dès que l’Auror fut éloigné, Sirius lança un Assurdiato afin de s’assurer que la conversation qui allait suivre reste privée.  
-Euh… Sirius ?  
Le prisonnier leva des yeux injectés de sang vers l’adolescent.  
-Professeur Dumbledore.  
-Oui. Enfin, non, je suis… toi. Je suis Sirius Black. J’ai… J’ai pris du Polynectar. Le prisonnier se leva précipitamment et se jeta presque contre les barreaux.  
-Menteur ! C’est une ruse !  
-C’est vraiment moi. Je… Je sais pour les Animagi. Mon surnom est Padfoot. Je suis un… Je deviens un gros chien noir. James est… était un cerf et Pe… Peter un rat.

*

61.  
Les deux Sirius se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui semblait être des heures.  
-Je… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir trahi Ja…  
-Je ne les ai pas trahis ! Je n’étais pas leur Gardien du Secret ! C’était Peter ! C’est lui qui les a vendus à Voldemort !  
-Peter ? Non, c’est impossible. Il a toujours été le moins courageux de nous quatre, jamais il n’aurait pu rejoindre les Mangemorts ; ils lui faisaient bien trop peur.  
-C’est justement ce qui a dû le pousser à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il s’est tourné du côté de ceux qu’il considérait comme les plus forts.

*

62.  
Le Polynectar avait cessé son action depuis longtemps quand le plus âgé des deux Sirius finit son récit de la guerre contre Voldemort. Heureusement que les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles car l’adolescent n’était pas en état de penser à reprendre une dose de potion, tant la rage qui l’animait occultait toutes ses pensées.  
Le jeune homme tremblait, le visage trempé de larmes, les poings serrés. Jamais il n’avait ressenti une telle haine ; pas même lorsque sa mère l’avait renié.  
Peter allait payer. Il allait le traquer, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie s’il le fallait, le trouver et le tuer.

*

63.  
Il ne savait pas comment il était rentré d’Azkaban. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir repris du Polynectar avant que Kingsley ne vienne le chercher.  
L’Auror l’avait raccompagné jusqu’au bureau du directeur et était parti aussitôt. Dumbledore lui avait offert un verre d’hydromel – «C’est exceptionnel, monsieur Black, vous n’êtes pas encore majeur !» - et l’avait invité à s’asseoir pour lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé à la prison.  
-Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais même si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, je ne peux rien faire. Le Ministère ne m’écoutera pas sans preuve.

*

64.  
Lorsqu’il entra dans le dortoir, Sirius trouva une nouvelle lettre de Charlie qui lui annonçait qu’il rentrait le lendemain de Noël – le surlendemain, donc – car il était inquiet du manque de réponse de son petit-ami. Il se sentit coupable d’avoir ignoré les lettres du Capitaine, mais la découverte de la mort des Potter (et de Peter, comme il le croyait encore jusqu’à quelques heures auparavant), avait occupée toutes ses pensées.  
Abandonnant le parchemin avec les autres missives sur un coin de son bureau, il s’effondra sur son lit et réfléchi à un plan pour retrouver Peter.

*

65.  
Lorsque Charlie arriva dans la Salle Commune, Sirius avait réussi à se composer un visage rassurant et joyeux mais le Capitaine n’était pas dupe. Néanmoins, il décida de faire comme s’il croyait que Sirius allait bien ; il savait que ça ne servirait à rien d’essayer de faire parler l’autre garçon.  
Il n’évoqua même pas l’absence de réponse à ses lettres.  
Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leurs balais et allèrent voler jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit.  
Alors qu’ils se glissaient dans leurs lits, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots.

*

66.  
Charlie fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris provenant du lit de Sirius.  
Il se précipita à l’autre bout du dortoir où l’autre garçon, toujours profondément endormi, hurlait et pleurait.  
Charlie secoua Sirius, d’abord doucement, puis plus énergiquement quand il vit qu’il n’arrivait pas à l’éveiller.  
-Sirius. Sirius ! Réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar.  
Sirius se redressa soudainement, le souffle court et saccadé, des larmes ruisselant sur le visage.  
-C’était horrible, Cha’, pantela Sirius en s’agrippant fermement au pyjama de Charlie. Ils… Ils sont morts. Je ne les reverrai jamais. Ils sont morts.

*

67.  
Charlie n’avait jamais su comment réagir devant la détresse d’une personne. Alors, il se contenta de serrer Sirius dans ses bras en attendant que celui-ci soit en mesure de parler.  
Sirius semblait incapable d’arrêter de pleurer, cependant sa respiration se fit moins saccadée, ses sanglots plus maîtrisés.  
-Sirius… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Mes… meilleurs amis… D’où je viens. Ils ont été a… assassiné.  
-Merlin, je suis désolé, Siri…  
Sirius se blottit contre Charlie et, des sanglots dans la voix et les joues humides, il expliqua comment un de ses meilleurs amis avait provoqué la mort de ses autres amis.

*

68.  
Cette nuit-là, Charlie dormit avec Sirius. Celui-ci avait fait un autre cauchemar ; cette fois, c’était lui qui provoquait la mort de ses amis. Charlie avait eu du mal à le réveiller.  
Après cela, Sirius avait refusé de se recoucher ; Charlie s’était donc allongé près de lui et l’avait à nouveau serré contre lui jusqu’à ce que son petit-ami se rendorme. La Capitaine, lui, avait eu plus de difficulté à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiet pour réussir à se relaxer assez pour s’endormir.  
Le lendemain, il allait forcer Sirius à demander une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve à Pomfresh.

*

69.  
Quand Sirius s’était imaginé la première fois où il partagerait un lit avec Charlie, ce n’était certainement pas comme ça qu’il l’avait pensée.  
Pour commencer, il n’aurait pas pleuré. Il aurait beaucoup moins dormi, aussi.  
Et leurs pyjamas ne l’auraient pas empêché de sentir la peau de Charlie contre la sienne.  
Par contre, Charlie l’aurait serré dans ses bras exactement pareil.  
Cependant, pour rien au monde, Sirius n’échangerait cette première nuit ensemble contre une de celles qu’il avait rêvée. Celle-ci, malgré les tragiques circonstances, avait le mérite d’être réelle.

*

70.  
Au bout de trois jours, Madame Pomfresh refusa de continuer à donner de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve à Sirius. Il essaya même d’en demander à Severus mais le professeur de potions avait menacé de lui lancer un sort dont il ne se remettrait pas s’il ne quittait pas son bureau dans la seconde. Tonks l’avait traîné dans le couloir.  
Les cauchemars avaient donc repris ; à chaque fois plus intenses. Toutes les nuits, Sirius se voyait assassiner ses meilleurs amis en riant comme un dément. Il se réveillait en hurlant et il fallait à Charlie de plus en plus longtemps pour le ramener à la réalité.

*

71.  
Ce fut le premier janvier que Sirius prononça pour la première fois, en dormant, les noms de ses amis.  
Charlie n’avait jamais osé demander comment s’appelaient les amis de Sirius ; de toute façon, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de les connaître ?  
-James… Je suis désolé, Lily… Non. Peter, je… Non !  
Ces prénoms disaient quelque chose à Charlie sans qu’il n’arrive à savoir quoi.  
-Pas Azkaban, pitié ! Pas Azkaban ! Je dois m’occuper d’Harry.  
Soudain, Charlie compris où il avait déjà entendu ces noms. Sauf que… C’était impossible, non ?

*

72.  
Charlie s’était figé dès qu’il avait compris – ou crû comprendre du moins – de qui parlait Sirius. Et qui était vraiment le jeune homme qui cauchemardait à côté de lui.  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s’il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Ou continuer comme s’il n’avait pas découvert la vérité. Et s’il se trompait ? Si tout n’était qu’une énorme série de coïncidences ?  
Non, il devait se rendre à l’évidence, il partageait le lit d’un futur tueur de masse. Sauf que Sirius n’était pas capable de tuer. Il en était persuadé.  
-Sirius. Réveille-toi.

*

73.  
Il luttait contre l’Incarcerem qu’un des Aurors venus l’arrêter lui avait lancé. Il hurlait, suppliait, jurait son innocence ; en vain, il allait être emmené à Azkaban.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas l’emprisonner ; il devait s’occuper d’Harry. Harry qui n’était encore qu’un bébé.  
Autour de lui, des dizaines de James, Lily, Remus, Charlie et Tonks gisaient sans vie sur le sol dévasté pendant que Peter le montrait du doigt, l’accusant d’avoir tué leurs amis, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.  
Un Détraqueur s’approchait de lui quand il s’éveilla en sursaut, Charlie penché vers lui, l’air plus soucieux que d’habitude.

*

74.  
La question lui avait coupé le souffle.  
-Sirius, est-ce que tu t’appelles vraiment «McKinnon» ?  
Comment… Comment savait-il qu’il avait menti ?  
-Je… Pourquoi est-ce que… ?  
-Sirius, je veux juste la vérité. S’il te plaît.  
-Non. Mon… Mon nom est «Black». Mais tu l’as déjà deviné, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Le même Sirius Black que celui qui a vendu les Potter à Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
-C’était Peter ! Je suis innocent ! Je n’aurais jamais pu faire ça à James. Il était comme mon frère.  
-Raconte-moi. Je veux savoir. J’ai le droit de savoir.

*

75.  
Une fois de plus, Sirius raconta tout ce que l’homme enfermé à Azkaban lui avait confié. Il n’osait pas regarder Charlie, ayant peur de voir de la haine ou du dégoût dans ses yeux ; pourquoi le croirait-il, après tout ? Lui-même doutait parfois ; il n’avait aucune preuve que le prisonnier n’avait pas menti.  
Peut-être deviendra-t-il un criminel.  
-On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. On peut pas te laisser plus longtemps à Azkaban.  
Sirius leva brusquement la tête.  
-Tu me crois ?  
-Bien sûr. Je sais que tu es incapable de vendre tes amis. Et tu n’as rien d’un Mangemort.

*

76.  
Charlie voulait écrire au Ministre, au chef de la Justice Magique, à la présidente du Magenmagot. Il voulait leur envoyer des Beuglantes pour exiger que Sirius ait – enfin – un procès digne de ce nom, qu’on l’interroge sous Veritaserum pour prouver son innocence.  
Il voulait faire quelque chose. Mais Sirius le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit. Lui n’était pas censé être là, à cette époque, et Charlie n’avait aucune raison valable – officiellement – de s’intéresser au cas Sirius Black.  
-On peut leur faire parvenir une lettre anonyme. Leur dire que Peter est toujours en vie.  
-On a pas de preuve, Charlie…

*

77.  
Charlie était en colère. Contre la justice qui ne faisait pas son travail, contre le Ministère qui était peuplé d’incapables – à commencer par le Ministre lui-même – contre Dumbledore qui refusait de tenter quoi que ce soit pour aider le prisonnier. Contre Sirius qui avait baissé les bras avant même de se battre.  
Il avait pris la batte d’un des jumeaux dans leur dortoir et était allé frapper des Cognards dès qu’il s’était levé.  
La pluie avait commencé à tomber mais Charlie n’y prêtait pas attention. Comme il ne vit pas le Cognard qui le jeta au sol.

*

78.  
C’était le fantôme d’Edgar Clogg qui avait trouvé Charlie, inanimé, les vêtements trempés et boueux, les deux jambes et un bras de cassés, le crâne fracturé.  
Pomfresh avait envoyé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête prévenir Sirius que son ami était à l’infirmerie et qu’elle lui ferait savoir quand il pourrait lui rendre visite. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas attendu l’autorisation de l’infirmière et s’était précipité hors du dortoir pour aller voir Charlie, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Il était entré en courant dans l’infirmerie.  
-Sortez d’ici !  
-Non. Je veux voir Charlie. S’il vous plaît.

*

79.  
Les fractures de Charlie avaient rapidement été soignées mais l’Attrapeur ne s’était toujours pas réveillé.  
Les cours avaient repris depuis trois jours et Sirius n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses leçons ce qui lui valut plusieurs devoirs supplémentaires – par McGonagall et Flitwick – et une retenue – par Snape.  
Il se rendait à l’infirmerie dès que les cours se terminaient et y restait jusqu’à la fin des heures de visites. Chaque jour, madame Pomfresh lui répétait qu’il suffisait d’attendre, que Charlie n’était pas en danger ; mais Sirius continuait à avoir peur de le perdre, lui aussi.

*

80.  
Il fallut attendre trois jours de plus pour que Charlie ouvre enfin les yeux. C’était un samedi et Sirius avait passé la matinée et le début d’après-midi à l’infirmerie avec Dora, levant régulièrement les yeux pour surveiller Charlie.  
Sirius s’était assoupi sur son devoir supplémentaire de métamorphose quand la voix de madame Pomfresh résonna dans l’infirmerie.  
-Monsieur Weasley, vous voilà enfin réveillé.  
Aussitôt, Sirius s’était levé de sa chaise, ne prêtant pas attention à son encrier qui se renversa et se précipita sur le lit de Charlie, enfin rassuré. Nymphadora se prit les pieds dans son sac et tomba sur Charlie.

*

81.  
Sirius avait été traîné de force hors de l’infirmerie par McGonagall qui l’avait accompagné jusqu’à son dortoir et lui avait interdit d’en sortir jusqu’au lendemain matin. Percy avait déclaré qu’il la préviendrait s’il sortait. Lèche-bottes.  
Mais c’était sans compter sur les jumeaux qui lui avaient discrètement fait passer la Carte du Maraudeur.  
Bien décidé à retourner auprès de Charlie, Sirius ouvrit le tiroir où il avait caché la Carte.  
Voulant s’assurer qu’il pouvait sortir, il surveilla le dortoir de Percy et se figea. Le nom de Peter se déplaçait sur la Carte.

*

82.  
S’il n’avait pas participé lui-même à la conception de la Carte, Sirius aurait crû à une erreur. Sauf qu’il savait que c’était impossible qu’elle se trompe.  
Peter était à Hogwarts. Il était juste à quelques mètres de lui.  
Sirius voulait se précipiter dans le dortoir des garçons de 4ème année pour attraper le rat mais une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Remus lui souffla que c’était la dernière chose à faire.  
Non, il allait attendre le lendemain et il irait prévenir le directeur de sa découverte. Après cela, il serait en mesure de faire sortir le prisonnier d’Azkaban.

*

83.  
Le lendemain matin, Sirius n’avait même pas essayé de pénétrer dans l’infirmerie avant l’heure des visites. Il n’avait même pas été prendre son petit-déjeuner, ignorant les plaintes de son estomac. Dès son réveil, il s’était précipité pour prendre une douche rapide et avait presque couru jusqu’à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Je dois voir le directeur.  
Il dut répéter à plusieurs reprises à quel point c’était important qu’il voit Dumbledore avant que la gargouille le laisse passer sans mot de passe.  
-Monsieur Black, j’allais justement vous faire chercher. J’ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous.

*

84.  
«Excellente nouvelle» n’était pas vraiment les mots que Sirius aurait utilisés si on lui demandait son avis. Tout au contraire.  
Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer à son époque. Un sort particulièrement difficile qui permettait à un Retourneur de Temps de faire voyager une personne plusieurs années en arrière. Sirius avait aussitôt oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu voir le Directeur ; une seule pensée lui importait : il allait revoir ses amis. Et allait devoir quitter Charlie.  
Il allait devoir abandonner Charlie alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore osé lui dire qu’il l’aimait.

*

85.  
Dumbledore lui avait donné une semaine avant de le renvoyer en 1977. Une seule semaine avant de devoir quitter Charlie et Nymphadora. Sept petits jours.  
Oh, il était ravi de pouvoir revoir James et Remus. Lily aussi, même s’ils n’avaient jamais été vraiment amis – pas encore, du moins. Par contre, il ressentait une rage et une haine qu’il ne se connaissait pas à l’idée de côtoyer Peter maintenant qu’il savait ce qu’il allait faire – avait fait. Il saurait et ne pourrait rien faire, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de modifier le futur.  
Tentant de se calmer, il se dirigea vers l’infirmerie.

*

86.  
Quand il vit Sirius entrer dans l’infirmerie en traînant les pieds, Charlie comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
-Sirius ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Je vais repartir. En 77, je veux dire.  
-Quand ?  
-La semaine prochaine. Je ne veux pas m’en aller, Cha’. Je serais incapable de laisser les évènements se dérouler comme prévu. Je n’aurais pas la force de laisser mourir James et Lily. Et je veux pas te laisser. Ni Dora.  
-Sirius…  
-Je t’aime Cha’.  
-Je sais, Sirius. Je sais. Et tu sais que je t’aime aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus…

*

87.  
Charlie avait tanné madame Pomfresh pour qu’elle le laisse sortir plus tôt que prévu. Après tout, Sirius n’avait plus que quelques jours à passer avec lui. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le voir. Bientôt, le seul Sirius Black présent en 1991 sera un innocent coincé à Azkaban.  
Voyant qu’il était en assez bonne santé pour être aussi insupportable que ses jumeaux de frères, l’infirmière accepta de le laisser rejoindre son dortoir avec deux jours d’avance avec la recommandation de bien se reposer et de ne pas faire d’effort.  
Bien sûr, la première chose qu’il fit ce soir-là, fut de désobéir.

*

88.  
Sirius avait – une fois de plus – emprunté la Carte du Maraudeur aux jumeaux (sans leur autorisation, par contre) et avait programmé une sortie à Hogsmeade avec Charlie et Dora. Une dernière visite au village avant de rentrer à son époque (où les visites avaient été annulées à cause du danger permanent que faisait peser Voldemort sur les élèves).  
Les deux Gryffindors devaient aller chercher la jeune fille devant sa Salle Commune mais, malgré la Carte, Rusard leur était tombé dessus au détour d’un couloir ; il avait dû emprunter un passage secret que les Maraudeurs n’avaient pas découvert.  
-Cours !

*

89.  
Les deux garçons n’arrivaient plus à respirer à force de rire en courant pour essayer d’échapper au concierge (il courait vite pour son âge !).  
Essoufflés, ils atteignirent le septième étage. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la Salle Commune de Gryffindor où ils savaient que Miss Teigne les attendait, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir où trônait le portrait de Barnabas le Follet et ses trolls dansants.  
Sirius passa trois fois devant le mur face au tableau en se concentrant et la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut. Ils entrèrent aussitôt alors que Rusard apparaissait au bout du couloir.

*

90.  
Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé quand il avait demandé un endroit agréable pour se cacher avec Charlie.  
La pièce n’était pas très grande mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Une grande cheminée projetait une douce lumière sur le canapé semblable à celui de leur Salle Commune devant lequel trônait une table basse recouverte de friandises.  
Plus étrange, un lit – semblable aux leurs mais plus large – se trouvait de l’autre côté de la pièce.  
-Je… Euh… C’était pas prévu ça.  
Charlie le regarda d’un air amusé, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

*

91.  
-Tonks va se demander où on est passé. Il faudrait qu’on la prévienne. Tu crois que la Salle peut nous procurer une chouette ?  
A peine Charlie avait-il finit de poser sa question qu’un hululement résonnait dans la pièce.  
Sirius prit le parchemin et la plume qui étaient apparus en même temps que l’oiseau au milieu des emballages de friandises qu’ils avaient dévorés pendant la dernière demi-heure et rédigea rapidement un mot pour la jeune fille et confia la lettre à la chouette. Puis il lâcha le rapace par la fenêtre.  
-Voilà, il suffisait de demander.

*

92.  
-Quand tu seras reparti, j’écrirai au Ministre. Je lui expliquerai tout. Et je demanderai à te rendre visite.  
-Charlie, non. Je croyais qu’on était d’accord. De toute façon, c’est impossible, ce qui tombe bien vu que je refuse tu me vois comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu approches d’Azkaban.  
-Je suis adulte, je fais mes propres choix. J’expliquerai à Fudge ce que tu… ce qui c’est passé à Azkaban.  
-Il ne doit pas savoir ! Dumbledore aurait des problèmes.  
-Je mentirai à son sujet !  
-Charlie…  
-Arrête Sirius, je te laisserai pas pourrir plus longtemps là-bas.

*

93.  
Les friandises étaient finies depuis longtemps et le sol était jonché des papiers de bonbons qu’ils avaient abandonnés là.  
-Dors avec moi cette nuit, Cha’.  
-Sirius, il n’y a qu’un lit ici, évidemment que…  
-Non, je veux dire… Enfin, si tu veux…  
Charlie interrompit Sirius d’un baiser.  
-Evidemment que je le veux. Je t’aime, tu te rappelles ?  
Charlie se leva et prit la main de Sirius.  
-Allez, viens.  
Le Capitaine entraîna l’autre garçon loin des papiers multicolores qui jonchaient le sol.

*

94.  
Sirius, à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit-ami embrassait Charlie passionnément, laissant glisser ses mains sur le torse du Capitaine, leurs chemises abandonnées sur le sol.  
Une sensation de chaleur avait pris vie dans sa poitrine et ne semblait plus vouloir s’en déloger. Mieux, elle semblait se répandre peu à peu dans tout son corps.  
Il lui semblait ressentir de m’électricité partout où Charlie frôlait sa peau.  
-Je t’aime, Cha’.  
-Moi aussi, Sirius. Je t’aime.  
Charlie inversa leur position et entreprit d’aider le pantalon de Sirius à rejoindre leurs chemises au bas du lit.

*

95.  
La flamme dansait au-dessus de lui.  
Une flamme d’un orange vif. Presque rouge. Envoûtante.  
Couleur-chaleur.  
La flamme d’un corps.  
Le corps de Charlie le surplombant.  
Ses mains brûlantes chauffant sa peau à blanc.  
Ses baisers ardents attisant son désir.  
Son souffle chaud.  
Son regard enflammé.  
Sa voix rauque, torride.  
Son corps bouillant. Son corps au pouvoir incendiaire.  
Son corps qui réveillait en lui le feu de la passion. Etincelle éternelle de la luxure.  
Son amour qui l’embrasait.  
Son Charlie. Flamboyant.  
Son indécence. Son incandescence.  
Sa flamme.

*

96.  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée qui traversa l’esprit de Charlie fut qu’il ne restait plus que quatre jours à Sirius en 1991.  
Sans réveiller Sirius, il quitta le lit et se concentra pour faire apparaître une nouvelle chouette et de quoi écrire ; il devait prévenir Tonks qu’il l’attendrait devant le portrait de Barnabas le Follet dans une demi-heure. Ils allaient faire leur sortie à Hogsmeade ce jour-là. Tant pis pour les cours.  
Derrière lui, Sirius se battait avec le drap enroulé autour de ses jambes qui l’empêchait de se lever.

*

97.  
L’avantage de quitter le château pendant la journée, c’était que les profs et Rusard étaient moins à l’affût (et occupés, surtout).  
Le problème, c’était que les commerçants d’Hogsmeade savaient que les élèves n’avaient pas le droit de se balader dans le village et qu’ils étaient tous en bons termes avec Dumbledore – à part le patron de la Tête de Sanglier. Problème auquel les trois adolescents n’avaient pas pensé.  
-On fait quoi, alors ?  
-J’ai une idée mais il faut transplaner. Tu sais le faire, Dora ?  
-Pour qui tu me prends ? Evidemment que je sais transplaner.  
-Charlie ne sait pas.  
-Merci, Sirius…

*

98.  
Sirius et Charlie apparurent devant le stand de Florian Fortarôme où Tonks était déjà en train de commander trois cônes chocolatés.  
-De la glace en janvier ?  
-C’est de la glace chaude, McKinnon. Fortarôme a mis cette recette lui-même au point.  
La glace se trouva être délicieuse et les trois jeunes gens étaient reconnaissants envers le glacier pour avoir inventé cette gourmandise qui les réchauffait pendant qu’ils parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse.  
Ils allaient rentrer chez Fleury et Bott quand Sirius percuta quelqu’un. Quand il leva les yeux vers l’homme qu’il avait failli renverser, il lâcha son cône sous le choc.

*

99.  
Remus s’était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter le dernier traité en date sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les quelques Mornilles qu’il avait réussi à économiser. Il lui restait même quelques Noises pour acheter une ou deux barres de chocolat de Honeydukes.  
Il se dépêchait de sortir de Fleury et Bott pour pouvoir aller déposer une annonce à la Gazette du Sorcier avant la mise en presse – il avait vraiment besoin d’un nouveau travail – quand il faillit être renversé par un adolescent.  
Quand le garçon leva la tête, il dut retenir un cri de surprise.

*

100.  
Charlie et Tonks se regardaient sans comprendre ce qu’il se passait – même si Charlie avait une idée de l’identité de l’homme qui fusillait Sirius du regard, un peu effrayé.  
-Sirius ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qui c’est ?, questionna la jeune fille sans cesser de dévisager l’homme.  
-Viens, Tonks, laissons Sirius.  
-Mais…  
Le Capitaine entraîna son amie vers une autre échoppe non sans lancer un dernier regard à son petit-ami. Sirius semblait avoir été pétrifié mais Charlie sentait qu’il valait mieux le laisser seul avec celui qu’il supposait être son ami Remus.

*

101.  
-Remus…  
-Non. Ne me parle pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu t’es débrouillé pour être là mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, Black.  
-Laisse-moi t’expliquer, Remus. S’il te plaît. J’ai rien fait. C’était Peter !  
-Ne salis pas sa mémoire ! Tu l’as réduit en miettes ! Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi.  
-Il est pas mort, il a tout organisé. Je peux le prouver.  
-Arrête. Tout de suite ou j’appelle un Auror, il y en a toujours un ou deux qui patrouille dans le coin.  
Sans attendre de réponse, Remus bouscula Sirius et s’éloigna dans la foule.

*

102.  
Tonks voulait absolument savoir qui était l’homme qu’ils avaient rencontré et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle pouvait être très insistante.  
-Je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ça concerne le passé de Sirius. Et que ça ne nous regarde pas.  
-C’est ça que je ne comprends pas. Qu’est-ce que le passé de Sirius a de si spécial ? Et pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu veux bien le dire ? Que vous me mentez tous les deux ?  
-Tu m’emmerdes, Tonks.

*

103.  
Quand dix minutes plus tard, Sirius rejoignit ses amis, il demanda aussitôt à rentrer au château. Il était tellement abattu par sa rencontre avec Remus qu’il ne remarqua même pas la tension entre Charlie et Tonks.  
-Je retourne au dortoir, souffla-t-il à peine arrivé à Hogwarts.  
Charlie le suivit aussitôt abandonnant Tonks au milieu du parc ; il entendit tout juste la jeune fille se plaindre qu’on lui cachait encore des choses.  
-Sirius, attends-moi.  
L’interpellé ne ralentit pas et ne fit même pas mine d’avoir entendu.  
Quand Charlie accéléra pour le rattraper, il vit que Sirius pleurait.

*

104.  
Les larmes de Sirius ne s’arrêtèrent de couler que longtemps après qu’ils aient rejoint leur dortoir et qu’ils se soient enfermés derrière les baldaquins du lit de Charlie.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-Remus… Il a refusé de m’écouter. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi furieux pas même quand j’ai… Qu’importe. Il me hait.  
-Sirius. Il croit que tu as trahi vos meilleurs amis. Que tu as tué un d’entre eux. Il ressent la même chose que tu ressens pour Pettigrew. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir même si ça craint.  
-Je sais… Mais c’est mon seul ami d’avant qui soit encore vivant.

*

105.  
Le lendemain, McGonagall les avait prévenus – et Flitwick avait fait de même avec Tonks – qu’ils avaient échappé à une retenue pour avoir séché les cours grâce à l’intervention de Dumbledore mais que le fait que Sirius doive partir ne justifiait pas un tel comportement et qu’à la prochaine heure de cours sautée sans raison, ils auraient droit à un mois de retenue avec Rusard.  
Ils allaient donc devoir passer leurs derniers jours ensemble à suivre des cours dont ils se moquaient royalement s’ils voulaient échapper à la punition.  
Mais Charlie se fichait d’être puni. Et Sirius ne serait plus là quand la punition prendrait effet.

*

106.  
Ils avaient passé la matinée dans la Salle sur Demande et la faim commençait à se faire sentir mais ils avaient découvert que la pièce ne pouvait leur fournir de la nourriture.  
Ils allaient devoir descendre aux cuisines – pas question de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient les profs.  
Tous les profs sauf Dumbledore qui les attendait devant le portrait de Barnabas.  
-Je croyais que Minerva avait été claire. Mais peut-être que la punition promise n’est pas assez dissuasive. A la prochaine heure de cours manquée, je renvoie monsieur Black aussitôt à son époque. Compris ?  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Compris.  
-Très bien. Allez manger.

*

107.  
La peur de devoir se séparer plus tôt que prévu fut plus efficace que la menace de retenue – que Charlie reçue malgré tout – et les deux garçons étaient les premiers à arriver à chaque cours.  
Ils n’avaient pas non plus tenté de quitter la Salle Commune après le couvre-feu ; juste au cas où.  
Leurs derniers jours ensemble s’étaient donc déroulés sans rien de notoire.  
Puis le dernier jour était arrivé et Sirius avait reçu une lettre du directeur l’informant qu’il l’attendait dans son bureau après le déjeuner.  
C’était un samedi et les deux garçons et Tonks avaient passé la matinée au bord du lac, l’air sombre.

*

108.  
-Tu vas me manquer, Sirius.  
-Toi aussi, Dora.  
-Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne pourras pas écrire mais si jamais tu trouves un moyen, tu ne m’oublies pas.  
Tonks serrait Sirius dans ses bras en pleurant doucement ; durant les mois qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, le garçon était devenu une sorte de grand frère pour elle.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais oublier ma Métamorphomage préférée ?  
-Tu connais une autre Métamorphomage au moins ?  
-La fille d’une de mes cousines l’est, mais je ne l’ai pas encore rencontrée.  
Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de Tonks et se tourna vers Charlie.

*

109.  
Après un dernier sourire triste, Tonks s’éloigna pour laisser un peu d’intimité aux garçons.  
-Tu dois me promettre de ne rien tenter, Cha’. Auprès du Ministère, je veux dire.  
-Mais Pettigrew…  
-Je vais donner tous les détails à Dumbledore avant de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu t’en mêles, Peter est dangereux.  
-S’il ne fait rien, j’interviendrai.  
-Il agira, c’est un homme bon. Alors promets-moi.  
-Ok. Promis.  
-Bien.  
Sirius jeta un regard vers Tonks.  
-Et si tu veux, tu pourras expliquer à Dora qui je suis vraiment. Elle a le droit de savoir.

*

110.  
-Sirius, si vous voulez bien entrer.  
-J’arrive, professeur. Juste quelques instants.  
Sirius posa sa main sur la joue de Charlie, les yeux embués de larmes.  
-Je ne veux pas te laisser.  
-Alors reste.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est impossible.  
Un sanglot échappa à Sirius.  
-Je t’aime, Cha’.  
-Moi… Moi aussi.  
-Il faut que j’y aille. Dumbledore attend…  
Le baiser que les deux hommes échangèrent était tendre et désespéré, empli de l’amour qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre.  
-Je veux que tu aies une bonne vie, Cha’. Pars en Roumanie, vis ton rêve. Pour moi.

*

111.  
Les portes du bureau se refermèrent sur Sirius, laissant Charlie et Tonks seuls dans le couloir. Charlie glissa le long du mur pour s’asseoir à même le sol de pierres glacées, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.  
-Charlie ?  
-Ça va, Tonks. J’ai juste besoin d’un petit moment.  
-Non, ça va pas. Comment ça pourrait aller ?  
La jeune femme s’assit près de son ami.  
-Je suis là, Charlie. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu le sais ? Quoi que tu aies besoin, tu demandes, ok ?  
-Merci. Mais pour l’instant, j’ai juste besoin d’être seul.

*

112.  
Sirius s’écroula plus qu’il ne s’assit dans le fauteuil en face du directeur.  
-J’ai quelques recommandations à vous faire avant de vous renvoyer à votre époque, monsieur Black, comme vous vous en doutez sans doute. Mais d’abord, je vais vous expliquer rapidement comment nous allons procéder pour régler votre situation temporelle. Je vous avais parlé d’un sortilège. Ce sort a été lancé sur ce Retourneur de Temps par mes soins, ainsi, le Retourneur agira un peu comme un Portoloin. Je pense que vous savez comment fonctionne un Portoloin ?  
-Oui.  
-Parfait. Mes recommandations maintenant.

*

113.  
Dumbledore lui avait répété pendant de longues minutes qu’il ne devait pas se servir de sa connaissance du futur pour changer les évènements. Même si cela voulait dire laisser mourir James et Lily. Même si ça voulait dire passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis pendant que Peter était libre. Que modifier le futur (ou le passé, question de point de vue) était bien trop dangereux, surtout pour un sorcier encore peu expérimenté.  
Au moins, il avait eu la promesse du directeur de tout faire pour retrouver Peter et faire reconnaître l’innocence de Sirius.

*

114.  
-Bonne chance, monsieur Black. Et n’oubliez pas, ne touchez pas au temps.  
Sirius hocha la tête et passa la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps autour de son cou et, comme lui avait expliqué plus tôt le Directeur, il fit tourner le petit sablier treize fois – un tour par année. A peine relâcha-t-il le Retourneur qu’il sentit comme un crochet au niveau du nombril qui le tira en avant. Voulant éviter de tomber sur le bureau envahi d’objets fragiles, il tendit les mains.  
Quand elles entrèrent en contact avec une surface dure, ce n’était pas celle du bois du meuble mais celle des pierres froides d’un couloir.

*

115.  
Il était de nouveau en 1977. Et si Dumbledore ne s’était pas trompé dans son sortilège – et connaissant le vieil homme, il était peu probable qu’il se soit trompé –, il devait être revenu le jour même où il avait disparu. Probablement quelques heures après l’accident avec le Retourneur de Temps, s’il jugeait le ciel sombre et étoilé qu’il apercevait par une fenêtre.  
Il allait devoir se dépêcher de rentrer à la Salle Commune s’il ne voulait pas risquer d’être surpris par un des Préfets ou un prof, dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

*

116.  
Il avait presque atteint la Tour de Gryffindor quand des pas se firent entendre.  
-Sirius ?  
Remus lui parlait et l’appelait par son prénom. Bien sûr, le loup-garou n’avait pas connaissance du futur, lui, réalisa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Sirius, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On t’a cherché toute la journée, tu n’apparaissais pas sur la Carte. On commençait à s’inquiéter sérieusement.  
-Pas maintenant, Remus, je vous expliquerai tout au dortoir.  
-Commence à y aller, je vais prévenir McGonagall qu’on t’a retrouvé. Et dit à James qu’il peut arrêter de s’auto-flageller. Il a passé l’après-midi à dire qu’il t’avait sans doute tué.

*

117.  
-Padfoot, mon frère, t’étais où ? T’as disparu d’un coup et…  
-Je n’apparaissais pas sur la Carte, je sais, Moony me l’a dit.  
Sirius dévisageait son meilleur ami qui souriait d’un air idiot. Il évita, par contre, de regarder dans la direction de Peter.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien. C’est juste que… tu m’as manqué. Vous m’avez manqué.  
-Oh, c’est trop mignon, Sirinounet ne peut pas passer quelques heures sans ses amis sans qu’il soit malheureux.  
-Tais-toi, James. Et c’était bien plus que quelques heures pour moi.  
-Comment ça ?  
Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
-Je… Quand Remus sera revenu.

*

118.  
-Le futur ? Génial ! C’était comment ?  
-Je sais pas trop. Tu sais, je suis resté à Hogwarts tout ce temps.  
Sirius avait expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui lui était arrivé pendant sa disparition, aux Maraudeurs, évitant toujours de trop attarder son regard sur Peter.  
-Tu aurais dû noter les futurs résultats des matchs de Quidditch pour pouvoir parier.  
-C’est illégal, James.  
-Moony, tu es trop honnête, on a mal fait notre boulot avec toi.  
Sirius éclata de rire devant les pitreries de son meilleur ami.  
-Attends ! J’espère que t’as découvert que Lily et moi allons nous marier.  
Le rire de Sirius se brisa.

*

119.  
L’exclamation de James l’avait complètement pris de court. Un frisson d’horreur le secoua alors qu’il ouvrait et fermait la bouche plusieurs fois sans réussir à sortir un son.  
-Alors ?  
-Je… Je sais pas.  
-T’as pas essayé de me contacter pendant que t’étais là-bas ?  
-Non. Personne n’était censé savoir que j’étais là-bas.  
-Mais… Je suis ton meilleur ami !  
Remus, toujours la voix de la raison, intervint.  
-James, je suis certain que Dumbledore avait interdit à Sirius de nous écrire. Le voyage temporel est trop risqué.  
-Mais quand même…  
Les enfantillages de James, une fois de plus, rendirent le sourire à Sirius.

*

120.  
Pour Sirius, c’était une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir raconter à ses amis ce qu’il avait appris sur le futur qui les attendait. Mais ce qui était encore plus dur – encore plus que devoir côtoyer Peter et être amical avec lui – c’était de ne pas pouvoir parler de Charlie.  
Bien sûr, rien ne l’interdisait, mais ses amis ne savaient rien de son homosexualité et il avait peur de leur réaction. Surtout de celle de James qu’il considérait comme son frère.  
Alors il faisait semblant d’aller bien, de ne pas savoir à quel point le futur était sombre pour eux.

*

121.  
Sirius tournait en rond dans le dortoir comme un lion en cage. Les secrets qu’il gardait allaient le rendre fou. En plus, c’était la première pleine lune depuis qu’il était revenu et il était nerveux.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Padfoot ?  
-Rien.  
-Bien sûr, tu es parfaitement normal.  
-Tu me fais chier, James !  
-Je ne te comprends plus depuis que tu es revenu du futur. Tu as changé. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé là-bas ?  
-Rien qui te regarde !  
Furieux et conscient qu’il risquait, sous le coup de la colère, d’en dire trop, Sirius pris sa cape et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

*

122.  
Il avait prévu d’aller faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande et d’y évacuer un peu de sa colère en volant sur la moto. Sauf que, visiblement, l’Univers en avait décidé autrement et qu’il n’avait pas droit à un peu de répit.  
-Black, 5 points pour traîner dans les couloirs.  
-Lâche-moi, Snivellus, le couvre-feu n’est que dans dix minutes.  
-Huit, plutôt. Et on sait tout les deux que tu n’as pas l’intention de rentrer à ta Salle Commune d’ici là. J’ai vu Lupin quitter le château. Je sais que tu vas le rejoindre. Dis-moi où il va et je ne t’enlève pas d’autres points.

*

123.  
Sirius était tenté d’envoyer un sort particulièrement vicieux au Préfet des Slytherins puis une idée lui traversa l’esprit ; une très mauvaise idée lui souffla la petite voix remusienne de sa conscience, qu’il ignora délibérément.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je suis sûr que tu es bien trop trouillard pour oser quitter le château si près du couvre-feu.  
-Une retenue n’est rien si je peux faire renvoyer Lupin.  
-Très bien, tu l’auras voulu. Il faut aller jusqu’au Saule Cogneur et appuyer sur la grosse racine noueuse pour l’immobiliser. Il y a un passage secret en dessous. C’est là que tu trouveras Remus.

*

124.  
Ravi de son coup, Sirius retourna dans son dortoir.  
-Tu es calmé ?  
-Oui. Désolé pour tout à l’heure, Prongs.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu changes aussi vite d’humeur ?  
-J’ai croisé Snivellus.  
-Et en quoi c’est bon ? Tu ne lui as pas jeté un sort quand même ? Je croyais qu’on avait dit qu’on arrêtait.  
-Je n’ai jamais été d’accord. Mais non, pas de sort. Je lui ai juste dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur.  
-Quoi ?! Mais t’es malade ! Remus va le réduire en miettes.  
-Et alors ?  
James ne répondit pas et sortit du dortoir en courant.

*  
125.  
James hurlait. L’insultait. Mais Sirius n’y faisait plus attention depuis de longues minutes. Il avait pris conscience de ce qu’il avait fait, de ce que sa bêtise aurait pu causer. Si James était arrivé à la Cabane Hurlante quelques secondes plus tard, Snape aurait été tué ; Remus aurait été un meurtrier. Il avait failli faire d’un de ses meilleurs amis un assassin.  
Déjà qu’un des Maraudeurs était destiné à devenir un criminel.  
-Merlin, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Oh, Morgane, je suis un monstre !  
-Non, Sirius, rogna James, tu es juste con. Et complètement immature. Et inconscient.

*

126.  
Remus refusait de lui parler. Il refusait même de croiser son regard et passait son temps à fuir sa présence. Honteux, Sirius n’essayait même pas d’arranger les choses ; après tout, il avait mérité d’être traité de la sorte par son ami.  
Peter avait essayé de lui remonter le moral mais Sirius l’avait envoyé promener, récoltant un regard blessé de la part du garçon qui quitta alors le dortoir.  
-Ca suffit, Sirius. Y’en a marre de ton attitude, tempêta James. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive à la fin ? Et ne dit pas rien ou je te jette un Levilicorpus et te laisse pendu jusqu’à ce que tu parles.

*

127.  
Sirius ne voulait pas répondre mais la perspective de se retrouver suspendu par les pieds, la tête en bas, ne l’enchantait guère. Et il savait très bien que James n’hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.  
-Il s’est passé quelque chose dans le futur qui t’a rendu aussi insupportable ?  
-James…  
-Je sais que tu peux pas entrer dans les détails et qu’il y a des trucs que tu dois taire. Mais, Padfoot, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux me dire. Attends… Non !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as rencontré une fille, là-bas, c’est ça ? T’es amoureux et elle te manque.

*

128.  
Depuis quand James était-il aussi perspicace ? (le sexe de la personne qui occupait ses pensées mis à part)  
-Je… Non. Pas de fille.  
-Sirius, ne me mens pas. Tu sais que je sais toujours quand tu essaies de me mentir.  
-Je ne mens pas, Prongs ! Y’a pas de fille. C’était un garçon.  
-Qu’importe, c’est qu’un détail.  
-Un détail ? Ça te dérange pas ?  
-Non, évidemment que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Maintenant parle-moi de lui. Peut-être qu’après tu arrêteras d’être un insupportable cabot.  
-Tu sais ce qu’il te dit, le cabot ?  
-Le nom de ce mystérieux garçon ?

*

129.  
Sirius parla de Charlie pendant plus d’une heure, alternant rires et pleurs.  
-Il a l’air super.  
-Encore plus que tu peux l’imaginer. Il est parfait.  
-Impossible, seule Lily est parfaite.  
-Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire.  
-Elle l’est. Il y a un truc que je comprends pas, par contre, dans ton histoire. Pourquoi t’es aussi sûr que tu le reverras jamais.  
-Je le sais, c’est tout.  
-C’est débile.  
-James, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais je sais que jamais nous nous reverrons.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas bientôt mourir.  
-James. Arrête.

*

130.  
Sirius était en colère et blessé mais désormais, il ne s’en prenait plus à ses amis – ou Peter qu’il ne considérait plus comme un ami. Le fait de pouvoir parler librement de Charlie – et du manque qu’il ressentait – avec James aidait beaucoup.  
Sa connaissance du futur lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars – elle lui en ferait sans doute faire jusqu’à son enfermement à Azkaban.  
James essayait de le forcer à parler de ses horribles rêves mais Sirius restait muet sur le sujet.  
Puis Remus s’était mis, lui aussi, à l’interroger. Sans plus de succès.

*

131.  
Les quelques mois restant avant la fin de l’année et de la scolarité des Maraudeurs, se passa sans évènement notable, si ce n’est le fait que Lily finit par accepter les avances de James courant mars.  
Sirius avait espéré que Lily reste toujours indifférente à James ; il avait tenté d’entraîner son ami dans une croisade anti-Snape, dans l’espoir de voir Lily se fâcher contre son prétendant.  
Mais c’était peine perdue. Le futur était en marche.  
Le jour où James leur avait annoncé que Lily avait dit oui, il avait félicité son meilleur ami puis était allé s’enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande pour pleurer.

*

132.  
Quelques jours avant de quitter Hogwarts définitivement, les Maraudeurs et Lily, ainsi que deux autres élèves – Marlene McKinnon, une Ravenclaw, et Benjy Fenwick, un Hufflepuff – avaient été convoqués par Dumbledore. Le directeur leur proposa alors de prendre part à une organisation secrète qu’il avait créée pour lutter contre Voldemort.  
Tous les sept acceptèrent aussitôt.  
Sirius fut surpris de voir à quel point Peter semblait excité à l’idée de prendre part à la guerre qui couvait. Mais peut-être n’était-ce que la perspective de pouvoir collecter des informations pour le Mage Noir. La question restant : quand était-il devenu/allait-il devenir un Mangemort ?

*

133.  
Malgré les circonstances, Sirius s’amusait. Il avait longtemps voulu devenir Auror mais avait compris qu’il n’avait pas la discipline nécessaire pour être accepté au Service de la Justice Magique. Mais grâce à l’Ordre du Phénix, il pouvait pourchasser les mages noirs sans avoir à craindre d’être viré pour insubordination ; même chose pour James.  
Bien sûr, ce n’était pas toujours – voire jamais – rose, mais Sirius était heureux, malgré le fait que l’année 1981 approchait à grands pas et que Charlie lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.  
Jusqu’à ce jour de 1979 où il découvrit que son jeune frère était un Mangemort.

*

134.  
Regulus était un Mangemort. Son petit frère. Le bébé de la famille.  
Sirius savait que sa famille soutenait Voldemort, sa cousine Bellatrix avait même rejoint le Lord Noir depuis plusieurs années, mais il ne pensait pas que Reg irait jusqu’à s’enrôler dans les Mangemorts.  
Il n’avait rien vu. N’avait rien pu faire pour empêcher son frère de faire une terrible erreur. Il aurait pu tenter de raisonner l’adolescent.  
Mais c’était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus jamais ramener Regulus sur le droit chemin.  
Il avait découvert l’allégeance de son frère à Voldemort le jour où le garçon avait été retrouvé mort.

*

135.  
Après le décès de Regulus, Sirius avait été encore plus téméraire, à la limite de l’inconscience ; il fallait qu’il élimine jusqu’au dernier des Mangemorts pour venger son frère.  
Même James lui avait demandé d’être plus prudent. Mais il n’écoutait personne et Dumbledore l’avait interdit de terrain jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme.  
Parfait, avait pensé Sirius, ainsi il allait avoir du temps libre pour surveiller Peter et savoir s’il était déjà un traître.  
Jusqu’à présent, il avait suivi son ancien ami à quelques occasions mais il n’avait rien remarqué de suspect.

*

136.  
Sirius avait surveillé Peter presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant près d’un mois, ne dormant que quelques heures de temps en temps et n’avait rien découvert de suspect.  
S’il n’avait pas lui-même le nom de Peter apparaître sur la Carte du Maraudeur en 1991, il aurait douté de l’honnêteté du prisonnier qu’il allait devenir. Bien sûr, le fait que Peter soit encore en vie ne prouvait pas que ce n’était pas Sirius qui avait trahi les Potter. Après tout, l’Animagus rat avait pu faire croire à sa mort pour éviter des représailles des partisans de Voldemort.  
Sauf que jamais Sirius ne deviendrait Mangemort.

*

137.  
Alors que la guerre s’intensifiait de jour en jour, James et Lily annoncèrent leur intention de se marier le plus tôt possible.  
Deux autres membres de l’Ordre s’étaient déjà unis quelques mois plus tôt, permettant aux combattants d’oublier la guerre quelques heures ; James et Lily avaient alors décidé d’imiter Frank et Alice.  
James avait argumenté que s’ils attendaient après la guerre, ils n’avaient aucune certitude d’être encore en vie à ce moment-là pour pouvoir se marier. Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars de Sirius furent les pires que depuis son retour en 1977.

*

138.  
Lorsque Marlene, qui était la demoiselle d’honneur ne se présenta pas au quartier général de l’Ordre où le mariage devait avoir lieu, les Longbottom et Maugrey se rendirent aussitôt chez les McKinnon pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’était rien passé de fâcheux.  
Quelques minutes après, que les trois Aurors aient transplané, le Patronus de Frank arriva au quartier général pour annoncer l’assassinat sauvage de toute la famille McKinnon.  
Ce fut Sirius, des sanglots plein la voix, qui annonça la tragique nouvelle aux futurs mariés.  
La cérémonie fut, évidemment, repoussée à une date ultérieure et la journée fut passée à enquêter sur le meurtre des McKinnon.

*

139.  
C’est en septembre 1979 que Lily devint enfin madame Potter au grand bonheur de James qui rêvait de ce moment depuis des années.  
La journée était magnifique en cette fin d’été et les jeunes mariés rayonnaient.  
Sirius avait réussi à occulter tant bien que mal le fait que ses amis n’avaient plus que deux ans à vivre et s’amusait. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Remus qui broyait du noir, assit seul dans un coin.  
Sirius avait toujours suspecté les sentiments de Remus pour Lily mais il pensait qu’il avait fini par passer à autre chose ; apparemment pas.

*

140.  
-Moony ? Ça va ?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?  
-Moony…  
-Padfoot…  
-Remus, arrête. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour… tu sais qui.  
Le loup-garou soupira lourdement.  
-Eh, tu sais, je comprends. Je sais ce que c’est que de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qu’on aime.  
Remus ne répondit pas mais lança un regard surpris à son ami. Sirius soupira à son tour.  
-J’en ai parlé qu’à James pour l’instant, je sais même pas pourquoi je t’ai jamais dit ça avant mais… quand j’étais dans le futur, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un de spécial pour moi. Il me manque.

*

141.  
Après leur discussion sur leurs tristes vies sentimentales, Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de laisser leurs idées noires de côté pour le reste de la journée et profiter de la fête pour se détendre avant de reprendre le combat le lendemain.  
Ils allaient oublier leurs problèmes pour un jour et se contenter d’être deux jeunes hommes de dix-neuf ans, insouciants et joyeux.  
Ils dansèrent avec chacun des membres féminins de l’Ordre – et deux ou trois hommes -, racontèrent des anecdotes embarrassantes sur James et rirent beaucoup.  
Puis un hibou d’Arthur Weasley les informa que des Aurors avaient retrouvés Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Assassinés.

*

142.  
Quand Sirius avait été percuté par un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, après l’enterrement de Fabian et Gideon, il n’avait pas tout de suite réagi. Ce ne fut que lorsque la mère de l’enfant – Molly Weasley – l’avait disputé, qu’il avait compris que le garçonnet n’était autre que Charlie.  
Il avait aussitôt pris congé auprès de la jeune mère, enceinte de son sixième enfant ; peu désireux de rester à proximité de ce garçon de sept ans qui deviendrait l’homme qu’il aimait ; trop bizarre.  
Remus, qui avait assisté à la scène, lui fit un petit sourire triste alors qu’il partait.

*

143.  
Noël arriva avec une double surprise pour l’Ordre. Lily et Alice étaient toutes les deux enceintes. Les deux futures mères, même si elles avaient conscience que ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour donner la vie, rayonnaient de bonheur. La nouvelle mis un peu de baume au cœur des membres de l’Ordre qui avait encore perdu un homme en la personne de Caradoc Dearborn, disparu sans laisser de trace, quelques jours auparavant.  
James et Sirius avaient pleuré dans les bras l’un de l’autre ; le premier de joie, le second de désespoir. La fin approchait.

*

144.  
Le 31 juillet 1980, Sirius fut réveillé en sursaut par un cerf d’un blanc lumineux. Reconnaissant le Patronus de James, il fut pris d’une crise de panique soudaine ; et si les Potter avaient été attaqués ? Bien sûr, il savait qu’ils ne risquaient rien – en théorie – avant Halloween de l’année suivante mais le temps pouvait être réécrit.  
Mais quelques instants après, l’apparition délivra son message et Sirius respira à nouveau normalement.  
Lily était à Sainte-Mangouste, sur le point d’accoucher.  
Sirius s’habilla en vitesse et transplana à l’hôpital, prêt à accueillir son filleul.

*

145.  
Harry James Potter ressemblait déjà énormément à son père à la différence que ses yeux verts étaient ceux de sa mère ; Sirius aima tout de suite le nourrisson.  
Remus, qui vivait au quartier général, annonça, lorsqu’il vint rendre visite aux jeunes parents et au parrain de Harry, qu’Alice Longbottom avait accouché dans la soirée de la veille d’un petit Neville qui avait hérité des traits lunaires de sa mère.  
Pendant quelques instants, Sirius se demanda si Neville aurait une enfance plus heureuse que celle qui attendait son filleul.  
Puis Lily plaça le bébé dans les bras de son parrain et il oublia toutes ses idées sombres.

*

146.  
Le jour de Pâques 1981 vit arriver deux terribles nouvelles pour l’Ordre.  
La première fut le meurtre sauvage de Benjy Fenwick qui avait été découpé en morceaux par les Mangemorts.  
La seconde, l’annonce par Dumbledore que Voldemort avait eu vent d’une prophétie au sujet de sa défaite et qu’il était désormais à la recherche d’un enfant destiné à l’éliminer. Un enfant né fin juillet dont les parents avaient affronté le Lord Noir par trois fois. Harry ou Neville.  
Voldemort voulait éliminer un des bébés – personne ne savait lequel des deux bambins – avant qu’il ne représente un trop grand danger pour lui.

*

147.  
Quelques jours avant le premier anniversaire d’Harry et Neville, Dumbledore informa l’Ordre qu’un informateur dont il refusa de donner le nom lui avait confié que Voldemort semblait penser qu’Harry représentait un plus grand danger pour lui et cherchait les Potter. Néanmoins, les Longbottom n’étaient pas hors de danger mais moins que les Potter qui allaient devoir se cacher aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

-Je vous propose d’utiliser le sort de Fidelitas. C’est le meilleur moyen pour prévenir Voldemort de vous trouver. Vous devrez choisir quelqu’un en qui vous avez complètement confiance.

*

148.  
Voilà, c’était le moment où leur vie tournait au désastre. Le moment que Sirius redoutait depuis des années.

-Sirius, Lily et moi voulons que tu sois notre Gardien du Secret.

La demande résonnait aux oreilles de Sirius.  
Il savait ce qu’il devait répondre. Il fallait qu’il refuse. Qu’il propose de mettre un bluff en place. Qu’il explique que Voldemort s’attendrait à ce que ce soit lui, le Gardien. Qu’en choisissant quelqu’un de moins évident, les Potter avaient une meilleure chance de survie.  
Il le savait. Mais il n’arrivait pas à formuler sa réponse.

*

149.  
-Sirius ? Tu acceptes ? Tu es la personne en qui nous avons le plus confiance.  
-Je… Oui. Bien sûr. Je serais votre Gardien.

Voilà, il avait dit ce qu’il ne devait pas. Evidemment, il pouvait encore changer d’avis mais il n’en avait pas l’intention. Jamais il ne pourrait provoquer volontairement la mort de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne pourrait faire délibérément d’Harry un orphelin.  
Il avait désobéi intentionnellement aux ordres de Dumbledore, modifié le futur en connaissance de cause. Pour James. Son frère de cœur. Pour Harry qu’il aimait comme son propre fils. Et pour lui-même. Pour éviter la prison.

*

150.  
Après avoir accepté d’être le Gardien du Secret des Potter et avoir procédé au sortilège, Sirius avait expliqué à James et Lily ce qui aurait dû se passer, ce que le futur leur réservait jusqu’à ce qu’il le modifie quelques heures auparavant.  
Lily avait éclaté en sanglots en serrant Harry dans ses bras, comprenant que son fils avait failli grandir sans parents ; et avec sa sœur et son horrible mari, qui plus est.  
James, lui, avait tout d’abord refusé de croire ce que disait Sirius puis, furieux, avait voulu aller confronter Peter. Jusqu’à ce que sa femme lui fasse entendre raison.

*

151.  
Sirius avait décidé de se cacher pour renforcer la sécurité des Potter. Remus, qui avait été mis au courant du statut de traître de Peter, était son Gardien du Secret. Le loup-garou, lui, ne devait plus quitter le quartier général de l’Ordre – sauf cas exceptionnel – placé sous Fidelitas.  
Sirius avait, avant de se cacher, expliqué à Dumbledore que Peter était un Mangemort ; le Directeur avait promis que Pettigrew serait bientôt enfermé à Azkaban.  
Caché dans la maison qu’il avait achetée avec l’argent qu’Alphard lui avait légué, Sirius se demandait s’il avait bien agi. Comment allait finir cette guerre, maintenant ?

*

152.  
Peter était à Azkaban depuis des mois et il était toujours le Gardien du Secret des Potter mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être terrifié quand le 31 octobre 1981 arriva. C’était irrationnel et il le savait ; il avait changé le futur.  
Néanmoins, il tremblait à l’idée de perdre James et d’être envoyé à Azkaban.  
Et si le remède était pire que le mal ? Et si par ses actions, il avait permis à Voldemort de s’en sortir, de gagner ? Et s’il avait condamné la communauté magique à tomber sous le joug du Lord Noir ?

*

153.  
Le petit Neville Longbottom avait défait Voldemort alors que ses parents avaient été assassinés par le Lord Noir.  
Tout à leur joie de ne plus être en danger, les Potter et Sirius avaient levé les Fidelitas qui les protégeaient. Aucun d'entre eux n’avait pensé que c’était trop tôt, que le danger planait toujours. Personne n’avait songé que la protection du Fidelitas était encore nécessaire alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu.  
Sirius s’en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu la réaction de sa cinglée de cousine.  
Les Lestrange et Crouch Jr. avaient torturé les Potter, pensant que ceux-ci savaient où était Voldemort.

*

154.  
Il n’avait pas sauvé ses amis. Certes, les Potter étaient toujours en vie mais les Magicomages ne savaient pas s’ils seraient un jour capable de sortir du coma dans lequel les Doloris lancés par les Mangemorts qui les avaient torturés les avaient plongés. Et, avait précisé le guérisseur des Potter, même s’ils sortaient du coma, il était quasiment certain qu’ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver une vie normale. Il avait également ajouté qu’il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu’ils ne survivent pas.  
Lorsqu’il était revenu de Sainte Mangouste, Sirius avait serré Harry dans ses bras et pleuré longuement.

*

155.  
Lily était sortie du coma près de trois ans après, quelques jours après le quatrième anniversaire de Harry. Souffrant d’une perte de mémoire totale, la jeune femme était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seule et ne savait plus parler. Elle était aussi terrifiée par les contacts physiques et hurlait dès que quelqu’un s’approchait d’elle ; cependant, elle laissa Harry lui faire un câlin et sourit même faiblement à son fils. C’était bon signe d’après les Médicomage. Il faudrait du temps mais Lily pourrait peut-être s’en sortir et reprendre une vie normale.

*

156.  
James était toujours profondément plongé dans le coma quand Lily fut autorisée à quitter Sainte-Mangouste. Harry, qui avait désormais six ans et clamait depuis plus d’un an qu’il était «un grand» à chaque fois que Sirius voulait le câliner et qu’il n’avait plus besoin de câlins, avait refusé de lâcher sa mère pendant de longues heures quand elle était arrivée chez eux.  
La jeune femme allait vivre avec Sirius et Harry en attendant de pouvoir habiter seule avec son fils. Le garçonnet était aux anges. Sirius, lui, s’il était ravi de voir son filleul heureux, espérait les garder le plus longtemps possible avec lui.

*

157.  
1990 et les dix ans de Harry arrivèrent beaucoup plus vite que ce que Sirius avait prévu. Plus qu’un an avant qu’il entre à Hogwarts. Déjà un an depuis que James était mort. Cette année, plus que jamais, Sirius allait gâter son filleul.  
En feuilletant Quidditch Magazine, il avait appris que le Nimbus 1999 était sorti la semaine précédente ; cela ferait un cadeau parfait pour Harry qui volait déjà parfaitement. Un jour, il serait un encore meilleur joueur que son père, Sirius en était certain.  
Alors que Lily et Harry rendait visite à Augusta Longbottom et Neville, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

*

158.  
À peine dix minutes après être arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse et avoir acheté quelques ingrédients pour potions que Lily lui avait demandé de ramener, alors que le magasin de Quidditch se profilait devant lui, il s’arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue. Juste devant l’échoppe, se tenait Charlie avec le petit Ronald.  
Son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se figea. La dernière fois que Sirius avait vu Charlie, celui-ci avait treize ans et si voir le garçon l’avait quelque peu perturbé, ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’il ressentait devant un Charlie de dix-sept ans.

*

159.  
-Sirius !  
Avant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, Sirius se retrouvait avec un Ron surexcité dans les bras.  
-Eh, Ronnie. Tu as encore grandi !  
-C’est parce que ça fait au moins six mois que tu n’es pas venu nous voir.  
-Je sais, gamin. J’étais occupé ? L’anniversaire d’Harry approche.  
La vérité, c’était que Sirius évitait de se rendre au Terrier s’il pouvait éviter. Et il n’y allait jamais pendant les vacances scolaires pour ne pas tomber sur Charlie.  
-Je pourrais demander à ma mère si on peut fêter l’anniversaire d’Harry chez nous, proposa Charlie sortant Sirius de ses pensées.

*

160.  
-Euh… C’est gentil de proposer, Cha… Charlie, mais on a déjà prévu de fêter son anniversaire et celui de Neville chez Augusta.  
C’était bien évidemment un mensonge, Augusta préférant que son petit-fils reste le plus loin de Sirius qu’elle considérait comme une mauvaise influence et supportait tout juste l’amitié entre Harry et Neville. Mais s’il passait une minute de plus en présence de Charlie avant qu’il soit l’heure de leurs retrouvailles, il allait faire une bêtise.  
-Je dois y aller. À bientôt ! Et dîtes bonjour à vos parents de ma part.  
Il fuit.

*

161.  
Il était rentré sans le Nimbus 1999.  
-J’irais demain. Tu n’auras qu’à garder Harry. Au fait, Remus est passé, Dora continue de lui envoyer des lettres d’amour enflammées.  
-Ok, je lui parlerai. Je te jure, cette gamine est impossible.  
-Mais tu l’aimes.  
-Mais je l’aime.  
Après avoir joué un moment avec Harry, Sirius se rendit chez les Tonks pour s’expliquer avec sa cousine. Cela faisait des mois que Nymphadora harcelait Remus et il fallait que cela cesse. Ou bien… Ou bien il pourrait faire entendre raison à Remus, il savait qu’il éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune Métamorphomage.

*

162.  
Remus était borné. Jamais Sirius n’avait rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi têtu ; pas même lui, c’était dire.  
-C’est stupide, Moony.  
-Tu sais très bien que ça ne l’est pas.  
-Non, Remus. Je ne vois pas ce qui t’empêche de…  
-Je sais que tu ne le vois pas mais Tonks est encore mineure.  
-Pour quelques mois seulement !  
-Je suis trop vieux pour elle.  
-Ca ne la dérange pas.  
-Mon problème de fourrure…  
-Elle l’a toujours su et ça ne l’a jamais gênée. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, elle se moque de l’argent.

*

163.  
Malgré l’intervention de Sirius, Remus refusait toujours d’accepter d’avouer ses sentiments pour la jeune Tonks. Et connaissant son ami, Sirius savait qu’il refuserait tant que la jeune femme ne serait pas majeure – et même après, ça allait être difficile de le faire parler.  
-Si tu viens me dire qu’il faut que j’abandonne, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Sirius.  
-À vrai dire, cousine, je voulais t’encourager à continuer. Je sais que Remus finira par céder.  
Il était persuadé que Remus serait heureux avec sa cousine. Et Remus avait le droit au bonheur malgré ce qu’il croyait.

*

164.  
Il ne savait pas comment c’était arrivé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c’était arrivé.  
Un matin, il s’était réveillé avec Lily dans les bras. Ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La veille était l’anniversaire de la mort de James et les deux adultes avaient bu à la mémoire de l’homme ; mais très vite, la soirée s’était transformée en beuverie destinée à oublier la douleur de l’absence de leur ami/mari.  
Et, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini au lit, à faire l’amour.

*

165.  
Ils s’étaient promis de ne plus recommencer. Avaient juré que c’était une erreur. Et ils le pensaient tous les deux. Lily aimait toujours James malgré les années et Sirius était fou amoureux de Charlie.  
Ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches depuis que Lily vivait chez Sirius mais jamais encore ils n’avaient éprouvé de désir l’un pour l’autre ; jamais, ils n’avaient envisagé qu’ils pourraient un jour en avoir. Ils n’étaient qu’amis.  
Alors, s’ils n’étaient amis pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils dans le même lit pour la troisième fois en moins de deux semaines ?

*

166.  
Il fallait qu’ils cessent leurs activités nocturnes. Et vite, avant que ça ne dégénère. Et pour cela, il n’y avait qu’une solution : que Lily et Harry déménagent de chez Sirius. Les Potter allaient vivre quelques temps chez Remus en attendant de trouver une maison à eux.  
Sa meilleure amie et son filleul allaient lui manquer mais Sirius savait que c’était pour le bien de tout le monde. Que c’était pour le bien de sa relation avec Charlie. Il fallait qu’il oublie vite sa brève liaison avec Lily ; c’était Charlie qu’il aimait. Et seulement lui.

*  
167.  
Assise à la table de la cuisine de Sirius, Lily venait de lui apprendre que c’était trop tard. Elle était partie trop tard.  
-Je suis désolée, Siri, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.  
-Je sais, Lils, je sais. Je suis aussi responsable que toi. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait.  
-Je ne te demande rien, Siri, mais j’estimais que je devais te le dire.  
-Eh, tu crois pas que je vais te laisser tomber maintenant, quand même ?  
-Mais… Et Charlie ?  
-Ça ne change rien pour Charlie et moi. Toi et moi allons avoir un enfant mais c’est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie.

*

168.  
Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius et Lily ne voulaient pas se marier et vivre ensemble. Ils allaient avoir un bébé, pourtant. Les grandes personnes étaient bêtes.  
-Sirius est amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre, mon chéri. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui non plus.  
-Mais… Pourquoi je vais avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur si vous êtes pas amoureux. C’est les amoureux qu’ont des bébés.  
-Ca marche pas comme ça, Harry.  
Le garçon ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette histoire. Et personne ne voulait lui dire de qui Sirius était amoureux ; il devait attendre pour savoir.

*

169.  
Il fallut plusieurs semaines à Sirius pour complètement assimiler l’idée qu’il allait être père. C’est alors qu’il paniqua. Et s’il était incapable de s’occuper de son enfant ? Absurde lui avaient répondu Lily et Remus ; après tout, il s’était merveilleusement occupé d’Harry pendant des années. Il leur concéda cela.  
Mais l’arrivée prochaine du bébé l’inquiétait pour une autre raison : Charlie. Lui, était sûr que sa paternité ne changerait rien à son amour pour le jeune Weasley. Mais peut-être que celui-ci n’accepterait pas ce changement. Qu’il ne lui pardonnerait pas son écart avec Lily.

*

170.  
Lily était enceinte de quatre mois quand elle lui annonça qu’elle fréquentait quelqu’un.  
-C’est bien. Et il accepte le fait que tu attendes l’enfant d’un autre ?  
-Oui. Evidemment, ça a été un peu difficile au début à accepter mais il s’y est fait. Son problème, c’est que ce soit toi le père. Mais il a déjà accepté Harry malgré le fait qu’il soit le fils de James, donc, il fera pareil avec notre enfant.  
-Attends… Ôte-moi d’un doute, tu ne sors pas avec…  
-Severus, si.  
-Oh Merlin…

*

171.  
Charlie s’était précipité vers son dortoir dès que Tonks l’avait laissé pour écrire au Ministre et… Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus pourquoi. C’était bizarre, mais les derniers mois étaient flous, comme si deux séries de souvenirs se superposaient.  
D’un côté, il se rappelait d’un début d’année scolaire des plus classiques. De l’autre, il y avait le souvenir d’un jeune Sirius et d’une relation passionnée.  
Est-ce que ça voulait dire… Evidemment, les deux séries de souvenirs étaient vraies. Sirius avait réellement voyagé dans le temps et changé le futur/passé.

*

172.  
C’était le jour qu’il attendait depuis plus de treize ans. Le jour où il quittait Charlie pour retourner en 1977. Le jour où il pourrait retrouver le jeune Weasley sans risque d’interférer avec sa version adolescente.  
Il attendait ce jour impatiemment mais il le redoutait tout autant, sinon plus. Que se passerait-il si Charlie ne voulait plus de lui maintenant qu’il y avait une si grande différence d’âge entre eux ? Et surtout : comment Charlie allait-il réagir à l’imminente paternité de Sirius ?  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit d’écrire à Charlie.

*

173.  
Charlie s’était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande. Submergé par des sentiments contraires, il avait besoin d’extérioriser mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de détruire son dortoir ou d’aller hurler dans la Forêt Interdite. D’où la Salle sur Demande.  
Lorsqu’il avait ouvert la porte de la pièce secrète, il avait trouvé derrière un véritable capharnaüm. Il avait passé ce qui lui semblait des heures à jeter toutes sortes d’objets à travers la pièce puis, épuisé, il s’était effondré sur un matelas défoncé, en larmes.  
Sirius l’avait remplacé. Sirius allait avoir un enfant.

*

174.  
La première lettre était arrivée le lendemain du départ de Sirius. Charlie l’avait jetée directement au feu ; il ne voulait pas lire les excuses de Sirius.  
Les trois suivantes, arrivées dans la semaine subirent le même sort que la première. Tonks réussit à sauver la cinquième mais il refusa de la lire et lança un Silencio à son amie quand elle entreprit de lui en faire la lecture. Il évita ensuite la jeune femme pendant près de deux semaines, changeant de place en cours de botanique pour ne pas s’asseoir près d’elle.  
Et il continua à brûler les lettres de Sirius.

*

175.  
Charlie n’avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres. Pire, Dora lui avait appris qu’il n’en avait lu aucune et qu’il avait brûlé chacune d’elle.  
D’après sa cousine, Charlie était persuadé que Sirius l’avait oublié, qu’il filait le parfait amour avec Lily.  
Bien sûr, têtu comme il l’était – à croire qu’il était encore pire que Remus – il n’écoutait pas son amie qui lui affirmait qu’il se trompait.  
Ne restait qu’une solution pour se faire entendre du jeune Weasley : lui envoyer une Beuglante. On avait vu plus romantique mais au moins, il serait obligé d’écouter.

*

176.  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Sirius avait osé faire ça. Lui envoyer une Beuglante. Qui avait explosé dans la Grande Salle en plein petit-déjeuner. Evidemment.  
Mais le pire, ce n’était pas la bruyante lettre cramoisie mais son contenu. Comment osait-il lui dire qu’il ne l’avait jamais oublié, jamais abandonné ? Qu’il n’aimait que lui et que Lily n’était qu’un accident ? Bien sûr. Il n’en croyait pas un mot.  
C’était à son tour de répondre. Et vu que les Beuglantes semblaient tant plaire à Sirius, c’est ce qu’il allait lui envoyer.

*

177.  
Les cris de Charlie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les insultes et les accusations continuaient à lui percer les tympans même si le silence était revenu dans son petit salon. Le mépris que Charlie avait mis dans ses mots lui glaçait le sang.  
Puis les paroles du jeune Weasley prirent toute leur signification et Sirius s’effondra à genoux sur le tapis, la tête dans les mains, pris de violents sanglots.  
C’était fini, Charlie ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ; il voulait l’oublier.  
Il n’avait pas cru un seul mot de ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

*

178.  
Tonks avait essayé quelques fois de faire entendre raison à Charlie, mais il refusait de l’écouter ; elle abandonna vite. Si cet idiot n’était pas capable de voir qu’il était le seul à compter pour Sirius, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Qu’il souffre, si ça lui faisait plaisir.  
Elle, elle en avait marre de jouer à la maman-poule avec son ami, elle avait sa propre croisade à mener. Remus serait à elle avant la fin de l’année scolaire. Désormais, elle était majeure ; il ne la repousserait plus pour longtemps.  
Cela, elle se l’était promis.

*

179.  
Sirius avait un fils. Il n’en revenait pas. Evidemment, il savait qu’il allait être père. Que Lily attendait un garçon. Mais entre le savoir et tenir son fils dans les bras, il y avait un gouffre.  
Ils l’avaient appelé James ; ça leur avait paru naturel. Ils n’avaient jamais envisagé un seul autre prénom.  
Harry était aux anges ; il était désormais officiellement un grand frère.  
Lily était épuisée par l’accouchement mais heureuse, son cadet dans les bras et son aîné assis près d’elle sur le lit.  
Snape avait esquissé un sourire. Sirius en frissonnait encore d’horreur.

*

180.  
Sirius aurait dû être le plus heureux des hommes maintenant qu’il était père. Mais il n’arrivait pas se réjouir. Les seuls instants où il oubliait le vide au fond de son cœur, où il oubliait que Charlie ne voulait plus de lui, c’était quand il tenait son fils dans ses bras.  
Et encore, il lui arrivait d’en vouloir à James d’exister. Sans lui, Charlie n’aurait jamais rien su de sa trahison, sans lui, Charlie serait de retour dans sa vie. Puis, il se sentait coupable de ressentir ça pour le bébé ; le nourrisson était innocent.

*

181.  
Charlie ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour passer ses ASPICs et les réussir (et même à obtenir un O en soins aux créatures magiques).  
Toujours est-il qu’il était désormais officiellement diplômé et qu’il pouvait poser sa candidature pour un poste de soigneur de dragon. Le plus loin possible ; peut-être en Roumanie, la réserve qu’il avait visité quelques mois auparavant lui avait énormément plu.  
Il fallait qu’il quitte le pays, qu’il s’éloigne de Tonks qui, depuis qu’elle avait réussi à faire céder Remus, avait repris sa fâcheuse habitude de se mêler de ses affaires.

*

182.  
C’était Sirius qui avait accompagné Harry à la gare, le premier septembre, Lily étant déjà partie avec Severus et James pour Hogwarts où ils habitaient pendant l’année scolaire.  
Il était ravi de pouvoir passer ces dernières minutes pré-scolaires avec son filleul mais il n’avait pas pensé à ce que se rendre au quai 9 ¾ impliquait. A savoir risquer de tomber sur Charlie. Ce qui, bien évidemment arriva.  
Pourquoi, alors qu’il avait fini sa scolarité, se trouvait-il là ?  
Ce fut Molly, quand elle vint le saluer après que Harry fut monté dans le train, qui lui apprit la raison de cette présence ; Charlie partait le lendemain en Roumanie pour y travailler.

*

183.  
Quand il avait aperçu Sirius, Charlie avait dit au revoir à Percy, aux jumeaux et à Ron puis avait prévenu sa mère qu’il rentrait au Terrier et avait couru vers la barrière qui séparait le Quai 9 ¾ du reste de la gare.  
Une fois dans la rue, il était entré dans une ruelle sombre et avait transplané jusqu’à chez ses parents.  
Il n’était pas prêt à revoir Sirius. Pas maintenant qu’il était déterminer à vivre sa vie loin de lui et de la douleur des souvenirs de leur histoire.  
Alors, il fuit.

*

184.  
À peine rentré chez lui, Sirius s’était précipité dans sa chambre, avait attrapé sa vieille malle et y jeta ses affaires de première utilité sans prendre le temps de les ranger correctement. Puis il réduit le bagage, le mit dans sa poche et transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Là, il ne s’attarda pas et fila jusqu’à Gringotts où il retira une grande partie de sa fortune qu’il glissa dans une bourse ensorcelée.  
Il fit une halte à la Poste Magique pour envoyer un hibou à Lily pour la prévenir de son départ immédiat pour la Roumanie.

*

185.  
Dès son arrivée en Roumanie, Sirius avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel près de la Réserve ; il savait que c’était là que vivait la majorité des dragonniers. Charlie ne ferait pas exception à la règle. S’il voulait pouvoir parler au jeune Weasley sans que celui-ci fuie, c’était l’endroit où il devait être.  
La situation ne pouvait pas rester tendue comme ça entre eux, jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours.  
Cette fois, ils allaient parler que Charlie le veuille ou non. Et Charlie allait écouter tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

*

186.  
Alors qu’il se préparait à transplaner pour la Roumanie, Charlie sentit un sentiment de soulagement.  
Sentiment qui s’envola dès qu’il arriva à la zone d’apparition de l’hôtel. Assis sur une murette, se trouvait Sirius.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, Cha’.  
-Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse. Je vis ma vie. En Roumanie, comme tu me l’avais demandé.  
-Tu sais très bien que c’était si je ne revenais pas.  
-Mais tu n’es pas revenu. Pas vraiment.  
-Arrête. Tu sais que c’est faux.

*

187.  
-Ecoute-moi, au moins. Si vraiment tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, j’arrêterais de t’importuner. Mais sache que quoi que tu dises ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour toi, Cha’. Et j’espérerai toujours que tu changes d’avis.  
Un simple hochement de tête lui avait répondu mais c’était suffisant pour redonner un peu d’espoir à Sirius. Si Charlie l’écoutait, les choses s’arrangeraient.  
Alors Sirius parla encore et encore. Il expliqua tout ce qui s’était passé depuis qu’il était reparti à son époque, ne cachant aucun détail. Et Charlie écouta silencieusement.

*

188.  
-Je ne peux pas reprendre où on s’est arrêté Sirius. Trop de choses ont changé. Il faut que j’y aille, je suis déjà en retard.  
Charlie entra dans l’hôtel où l’attendait un des autres soigneurs qui devait l’aider à s’installer. Il disparut dans le bâtiment sans un regard pour Sirius qui tentait toujours d’assimiler les dernières paroles du jeune Weasley.  
Charlie ne voulait pas reprendre où ils s’étaient arrêtés mais n’avait pas dit qu’il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec Sirius. Ça laissait entendre qu’il y avait encore de l’espoir, non ?

*

189.  
Sirius était déterminé à récupérer Charlie. S’il fallait reprendre une relation depuis le début, et bien, ils reprendraient depuis le début. Après tout, Charlie avait raison, beaucoup de choses avaient changé ; Sirius lui-même n’était plus le même. Ils allaient devoir réapprendre à se connaître et cette fois, leur relation allait marcher et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.  
Mais pour commencer, il allait laisser un peu d’espace à Charlie. Il allait rester dans l’hôtel mais il éviterait de se retrouver face au dragonnier. C’était le prix à payer pour avoir une nouvelle chance.

*

190.  
À peine une semaine qu’il travaillait à la Réserve et déjà il avait réussi à se faire brûler par un dragon. Si seulement il arrivait à se concentrer sur son travail au lieu de penser à Sirius.  
L’homme avait tenu sa promesse de ne plus l’importuner mais il était resté à l’hôtel et Charlie l’apercevait une ou deux fois par jour mais jamais ils ne s’adressaient un mot. De plus en plus souvent, Charlie se prenait à espérer que Sirius ne soit pas un homme de paroles ; il voulait qu’il lui parle.

*

191.  
Six jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur explication et la confiance retrouvée de Sirius commençait à s’affaiblir. Mais il ne perdait pas complètement espoir. Il avait d’ailleurs écrit à Lily pour lui dire qu’il comptait rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire en Roumanie.  
Son hibou et celui de son amie avaient dû se croiser car à peine avait-il envoyé le sien que celui de Lily arrivait avec des nouvelles de Hogwarts. Harry avait été réparti à Gryffindor (sans surprise) et avait réussi à être pris comme Attrapeur après un seul cours de vol. Snape craignait pour la Coupe.  
Sirius éclata de rire.

*

192.  
Sirius s’apprêtait à sortir acheter un cadeau pour féliciter son filleul de sa nomination comme Attrapeur quand on frappa à sa porte. S’attendant à ce que soit la femme de ménage, il se contenta d’un «Entrez». Ce fut Charlie qui passa la porte.  
-Je te dérange ?  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Je… Tu sortais ?  
-Rien d’urgent. Harry est le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffindor, alors je voulais lui offrir un petit quelque chose mais ça peut attendre un peu.  
-Les première année ne jouent jamais.  
-Je sais.  
-Il doit être très bon. Tu veux sortir prendre un verre avec moi, ce soir ?

*

193.  
Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n’était absolument pas censé inviter Sirius à prendre un verre.  
S’il était venu voir l’autre homme, c’était pour lui demander de repartir en Angleterre, pour lui dire que sa présence à l’hôtel le dérangeait. Que depuis leur dernière discussion, il n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et que son inattention le mettait en danger.  
Il voulait demander à Sirius de quitter sa vie définitivement mais son inconscient et son impulsivité en avaient décidé autrement.  
Il priait pour que Sirius accepte.

*

194.  
Sirius n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ils parlaient de Harry et ses exploits sportifs, et soudain, Charlie l’invitait à sortir ? C’était… déroutant.  
Il en resta muet pendant de longues secondes. Après tous ces mois, Charlie voulait passer du temps avec lui ? Peut-être qu’il avait mal compris, qu’il avait imaginé la demande du soigneur.  
-Excuse-moi ? Je crois que je n’ai pas compris.  
-Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir prendre un verre avec moi, ce soir.  
Ah si, il avait bien compris.  
-Ça me ferait énormément plaisir.  
Charlie sourit.

*

195.  
Ils avaient décidé de rester au bar de l’hôtel, Charlie n’était pas encore assez confortable pour se retrouver seul avec Sirius. Là, il était entouré de ses collègues, même si Sirius et lui s’étaient isolés à une table dans un coin de la pièce.  
Tous deux étaient nerveux et la conversation fut difficile à démarrer. Après qu’ils eurent échangé des banalités pendant quelques minutes, un silence lourd s’installa entre eux.  
Sirius était sur le point de repartir sur la Coupe du Monde qui venait de se terminer quand Charlie brisa le silence.

*

196.  
-Je suis désolé, j’ai été un vrai con, ces derniers mois.  
-Non, Cha’. Tu avais le droit d’être en colère. Un jour, nous étions heureux ensemble et le lendemain, j’ai treize ans de plus et sur le point d’être père. Pour toi, il ne s’est passé que quelques instants entre notre séparation forcée et la prise de conscience que ton petit-ami disparu et cet homme plus âgé étaient une seule et même personne. Je n’ose pas imaginer le choc que ça a dû être. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais mieux réagi à ta place.  
-J’ai quand même eu une attitude de con.

*

197.  
Après que Charlie eut confié à Sirius qu’il se sentait coupable pour les derniers mois et que l’Animagus lui ait répondu que son attitude aurait, certes, pu être plus pondérée mais que néanmoins, il n’aurait pas forcément été plus malin si leurs places avaient été inversées, la conversation se fit plus facilement.  
Charlie demanda à Sirius de lui parler des années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés et Charlie révéla que durant les dernières années – avant qu’il ne se souvienne de leur relation passée – il avait eu le béguin pour Sirius. Celui-ci expliqua pourquoi il évitait alors le Terrier.

*

198.  
Cette soirée leur avait rendu un peu de leur complicité et beaucoup de leur amitié passée. Elle avait aussi été le début d’une nouvelle habitude ; désormais, après chaque journée de travail, Charlie se rendait à la chambre de Sirius pour l’inviter à prendre un verre en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, Sirius acceptait sans exception.  
Souvent, ils parlaient de leur journée ou des nouvelles d’Angleterre que l’un ou l’autre avait reçues ce jour-là. Mais parfois, rarement, ils évoquaient leur ancienne relation, l’époque où ils étaient heureux ensemble.  
Une époque que chacun, même s’il ne disait rien, espérait connaître à nouveau bientôt.

*

199.  
Ce statu quo était en place depuis près de trois semaines quand un hibou que Sirius ne connaissait pas arriva. Intrigué – il n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir du courrier par des rapaces inconnus – il s’empara de l’enveloppe. Il reconnut aussitôt l’écriture de Lily. Etrange. Peut-être Archibald – son hibou – était-il occupé ailleurs.  
Quand il eut fini de lire la missive, les mains de Sirius tremblaient sans qu’il puisse les stopper. James était à Sainte-Mangouste, victime de la dragoncelle. Bénigne chez l’adulte, elle était extrêmement dangereuse pour les enfants en bas âge.  
Il devait rentrer à Londres immédiatement.

*

200.  
Lorsque Charlie était arrivé ce soir-là, Sirius finissait de préparer sa valise.  
-Tu t’en vas ?  
-Il faut que je rentre en Angleterre. James est à l’hôpital avec la dragoncelle.  
-Oh, Merlin. Comment va-t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas. D’après Lily, c’est assez sérieux mais les médicomages semblent confiants. J’ai peur, Cha’. J’ai peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à Jamie, il est encore tellement fragile.  
Devant l’air désemparé de Sirius, Charlie l’avait pris dans ses bras. Puis, sans réfléchir, l’avait embrassé ; un baiser qui rappelait le premier qu’ils avaient échangé.  
-Va retrouver ton fils. Et reviens vite.

*

201.  
Inquiet pour la santé de son fils, Sirius n’avait même pas réfléchi à ce que ce baiser signifiait. Il aurait le temps d’y penser quand James serait hors de danger.  
Il avait transplané directement dans l’enceinte de Sainte-Mangouste et se précipita aussitôt arrivé, au troisième étage. Alors qu’il était sur le point d’aller chercher un guérisseur pour lui demander où se trouvait son fils, Snape sortit d’une chambre. Il courut presque jusqu’à l’autre homme.  
-Black.  
-Comment va Jamie ?  
-Il s’accroche. Il est costaud, les médicomages ont de bons espoirs.  
Malgré les mots rassurants de Snape, Sirius était toujours aussi terrifié.

*

202.  
Quand il entra dans la chambre, Lily se précipita dans ses bras, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil. Par-dessus son épaule, Sirius aperçut leur fils. Si petit, si pâle sous les marques de la dragoncelle. Quelques sorts de soin qui tournaient autour du bambin projetaient une lueur bleutée sur son visage endormi.  
-Je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis heureux que tu sois là, Black. Depuis trois jours que James est ici, Lily a refusé de rentrer se reposer. Elle a promis de le faire, si tu étais auprès de James.

*

203.  
Convaincre Lily de rentrer à Hogwarts pour rattraper un peu de son sommeil en retard fut plus facile qu’à faire ; malgré sa promesse à Severus, elle ne voulait toujours pas quitter le chevet de son fils. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Sirius et Severus s’allièrent. Et ils réussirent à vaincre l’obstination de Lily.  
Quand il se retrouva seul dans la chambre, Sirius s’effondra sur une chaise et fondit en larmes ; il n’avait pas voulu montrer sa peur devant Lily qui était déjà assez paniquée sans qu’il en rajoute mais il ne pouvait plus la retenir.

*

204.  
En Roumanie, Charlie ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Sirius. Et pour le petit James, également. Il avait longtemps détesté le nourrisson pour le simple fait qu’il était la cristallisation de la faute de Sirius mais lorsque sa colère était retombée, il avait pris conscience qu’en vouloir à l’enfant était absurde ; qu’il était innocent de la tromperie de son père.  
Il espérait de tout cœur que James s’en sortirait vite, sans aucune séquelle.  
Si jamais quelque chose de sérieux venait à arriver à son fils, il savait que Sirius ne s’en remettrait pas ; il avait déjà trop perdu.

*

205.  
Plus d’une semaine que son fils était hospitalisé et toujours aucune amélioration en vue. Il passait toute la journée à Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de Lily ; Snape, lui, venait dès qu’il avait un moment de libre. Sirius avait été surpris de voir que Severus était vraiment inquiet pour le bambin, qu’il était réellement attaché à James.  
Le maître des potions avait d’ailleurs commencé à faire des recherches pour créer un nouveau remède qu’il espérait plus efficace que ceux utilisés par les guérisseurs et passait une partie de ses nuits dans son laboratoire.  
Jamais Sirius n’avait été aussi heureux que Severus Snape existe.

*

206.  
La potion de Snape fonctionnait. Il allait falloir du temps pour que James soit complètement remis mais la maladie reculait petit à petit, régulièrement.  
Il suffisait d’attendre maintenant.  
Malgré la reconnaissance que Sirius ressentait pour son ancien ennemi, la tension entre les deux hommes n’avait pas pour autant disparu. Sirius savait qu’il était majoritairement responsable de cette ambiance lourde entre eux ; lui et son attitude envers Severus durant leur adolescence.  
Il allait devoir s’excuser. Et remercier le professeur pour ce qu’il avait fait pour Jamie.  
Le problème, c’était qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’y prendre.

*

207.  
Nerveux, Sirius avait attendu que James soit complètement remis et ait quitté Sainte-Mangouste pour tenter des excuses auprès de Snape.  
Il avait expliqué ses doutes à Charlie. La réponse qui était arrivée le lendemain, était simple «soit toi-même et n’insulte pas Snape».  
Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ; traiter Snape de tous les noms les plus dégradants possibles était une seconde nature chez lui, après toutes ces années de pratique.  
Prenant son courage tout griffindorien à deux mains, il transplana à Hogsmeade. Après tout, Snape était le beau-père de son fils, ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer, autant le faire civilement.

*

208.  
Sirius n’était pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de se rendre à Hogwarts. Il avait évité de s’approcher du château – et de son directeur en particulier depuis le jour où sa version adolescente était repartie à son époque. Il savait que Dumbledore était en colère avec lui et qu’il était surtout déçu pour sa désobéissance au sujet de la modification du passé/futur. Il se sentait mal à l’idée d’avoir trahi la confiance du vieil homme.  
Mais il devait voir Snape et une visite à son fils était une excellente excuse pour entrer en contact avec lui.

*

209.  
Sa connaissance parfaite de tous les raccourcis et passages secrets lui permirent de se rendre très vite aux cachots.  
Trouver les appartements de Snape et Lily fut moins facile ; jamais encore il ne s’avait cherché à pénétrer dans les logements des professeurs. Pas même à l’époque où les Maraudeurs exploraient chaque centimètre carré du château.  
Néanmoins, il se retrouva vite devant le tableau d’une sorcière touillant un chaudron près duquel il savait se situer les appartements de Snape. Effectivement, à la droite du portrait, se trouvait une porte sur laquelle une plaque disait «Severus Snape, maître des potions - Directeur de Slytherin».

*

210.  
Sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il allait dire, Sirius frappa à la porte. Ce fut Lily qui lui ouvrit.  
-Sirius ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je viens voir Jamie. Et… En fait, je viens présenter mes excuses à Snape pour tout ce que lui ai fait endurer. Et le remercier pour ce qu’il a fait pour Jamie.  
-Oh, Sirius !  
Lily prit Sirius dans ses bras et le serra fort.  
-Je savais que tu finirais par mûrir.  
-Black, mûrir ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Lily.  
-Severus !  
Si Snape n’y mettait pas du sien, ça allait être encore moins facile, cette histoire.

*

211.  
Lily avait laissé les deux hommes seuls dans le salon sous prétexte d’aller chercher James dans sa chambre.  
Un silence lourd et tendu planait dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient, mal à l’aise.  
Il fallait se lancer, se répétait Sirius mais il n’y arrivait pas. Des années passées à rabaisser Snape et… Et maintenant, il lui devait la vie de son fils, c’était suffisant pour enfin arrêter d’être un idiot puérile.  
-Merci… Je veux dire pardon. Enfin… Merci pour Jamie. Et pardon pour toutes ces années où je t’ai martyrisé.

*

212.  
Les mots de Black l’avaient rendu muet. Lui qui avait toujours une ou deux piques à envoyer ne savait plus quoi dire. Black s’excusait ? C’était surréaliste.  
Au moins, ça l’empêchait de devoir faire la carpette devant lui, pour tenter d’apaiser les tensions, comme Lily l’avait suggéré (enfin, elle n’avait pas parlé de carpette, mais c’était bien ce que ça voulait dire).  
-Je devais bien faire quelque chose, je ne suis pas un monstre. Et je ne vais pas dire que je t’excuse pour tout – j’aurais pu mourir – mais je veux bien faire un effort.  
-Ok. Et j’insiste pour Jamie. Merci, vraiment.

*

213.  
James était en parfaite santé, ses relations avec Snape s’étaient grandement améliorées, Harry était le roi du Quidditch et Tonks et Remus vivaient le parfait amour. Il était temps de repartir pour la Roumanie. D’autant qu’il y avait cette histoire de baiser à éclaircir.  
À vrai dire, Sirius redoutait un peu de se retrouver face à Charlie. Et si celui-ci regrettait de l’avoir embrassé ?  
Si c’était le cas, il réagirait en adulte responsable et… se jetterait aux pieds de Charlie pour le supplier de lui donner une chance. Et il oublierait sa dignité au passage.

*

214.  
Sirius lui avait écrit pour lui demander s’il pouvait revenir en Roumanie. C’était idiot mais il voulait être certain de ne pas être repoussé dès qu’il arriverait à l’hôtel, écrivait-il.  
Effectivement, c’était idiot, pensait Charlie. Son baiser était pourtant clair, non ? Il voulait Sirius dans sa vie, quoi qu’il se soit passé avec Lily, il savait que Sirius l’aimait toujours, tout comme lui aimait l’homme. Mais, visiblement, Sirius n’avait pas la même confiance que lui.  
Soupirant, Charlie entreprit de répondre à la missive sans pour autant en dire trop ; il fallait qu’ils discutent en face à face.

*

215.  
Sirius savait que Charlie n’était pas un grand écrivain, qu’il n’aimait pas particulièrement rédiger de longues missives – même s’il se souvenait parfaitement de la longue lettre que le jeune Weasley lui avait envoyé durant les vacances de Noël qu’il avait passées seul à Hogwarts – que ses courriers étaient toujours concis.  
Il le savait. Mais recevoir un simple « Ok. Reviens. » l’avait tout de même laissé perplexe. Charlie voulait-il vraiment le revoir ou n’était-ce que de la politesse ?  
Un seul moyen d’en avoir le cœur net : transplaner en Roumanie. Après une dernière visite à James, Lily et Snape.

*  
216.  
Il faisait nuit noire quand Sirius apparut devant l’hôtel de la Réserve. Au loin, un dragon poussa un cri qui aurait réveillé tous les habitants de la région s’ils n’étaient pas habitués à ce genre de désagrément.  
Nerveux, Sirius pénétra dans l’établissement et rejoignit la chambre qu’il avait continué de payer durant son absence.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, lorsqu’il ouvrit sa porte, il vit Charlie qui dormait dans son lit.  
Visiblement, ses inquiétudes étaient infondées ; Charlie voulait vraiment qu’il revienne dans sa vie, s’il en croyait ce qu’il voyait.

*

217.  
Devait-il réveiller Charlie ? Tenter de dormir assis dans le fauteuil défoncé qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre ? Ou pouvait-il se glisser sous les draps avec le jeune Weasley ?  
Si oui, devait-il métamorphoser le lit pour l’agrandir et ne pas déranger son occupant ? Ou était-ce une invitation à se serrer contre Charlie ?  
Sirius préféra choisir l’option qui lui permettait de ne pas se détruire le dos en dormant dans une position inconfortable et qui ne dérangerait pas Charlie.  
Il métamorphosa le lit qui passa d’une à deux places et se glissa sous les draps.

*

218.  
Il faisait chaud quand Charlie se réveilla. Etrange, il était pourtant persuadé de ne pas avoir lancé de sort de chaleur, la veille. Et l’odeur de Sirius sur l’oreiller, semblait plus forte.  
Soudain, il comprit pourquoi. Ce n’était pas un oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête, mais le torse de Sirius. Sirius contre qui il était serré, ce qui expliquait la chaleur du lit. Visiblement Sirius était revenu pendant qu’il dormait, s’était glissé dans le lit – qui paraissait plus grand que la veille – et, inconsciemment, Charlie s’était blotti contre lui.  
Charlie se serra un peu plus contre l’autre homme.

*

219.  
Presque toutes les inquiétudes de Sirius s’étaient envolées dès qu’il avait ouvert les yeux, vu Charlie blotti contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres et un bras fermement serré autour de sa taille. Néanmoins, il restait la possibilité que c’était un mouvement involontaire qui avait attiré Charlie contre lui.  
Le « Ne t’avises pas de sortir de ce lit avant de m’avoir embrassé » marmonné par Charlie alors qu’il tentait de se lever finit de faire fondre ses derniers doutes. Ne voulant pas contrarier Charlie, Sirius s’empressa de répondre favorablement à la demande de celui-ci.

*

220.  
Noël était vite arrivé et Molly avait menacé de venir chercher Charlie en Roumanie elle-même s’il refusait de quitter la Réserve le temps des fêtes. Elle avait aussi précisé que si c’était une petite-amie qui le retenait à l’étranger, il n’avait qu’à l’amener avec lui ; elle serait ravie de faire sa connaissance – ce dont Charlie doutait.  
Elle semblait faire exprès de ne pas savoir que son fils cadet n’était pas attiré par les charmes féminins.  
Elle serait bien obligée de l’accepter quand elle le verrait arriver au Terrier avec Sirius.

*

221.  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je sais que Molly ne va pas apprécier de me voir.  
-Maman t’adore.  
-Elle ne m’adore pas, elle me tolère – et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et le fait que j’entretienne une relation avec son fils ne va pas arranger les choses.  
-Sirius… S’il te plaît. Et qu’importe ce que pense ma mère, je t’aime et elle pourra râler autant qu’elle le voudra, je ne changerais pas mes sentiments.  
-Mais… Ton père et…  
-Non. La discussion est close. Tu viens avec moi.

*

222.  
Comme ils l’avaient prévu, Molly réagit violemment à la présence de Sirius en tant que petit-ami de Charlie. Ainsi, pendant près de trois heures après son arrivée, Sirius était-il agressé par toutes sortes d’objets ensorcelés par la mère de famille ; le balai et le rouleau à pâtisserie se montrant les plus zélés dans leur tâche. Il fallut l’intervention combinée d’Arthur, Bill et Remus – venu rendre visite aux Weasley – pour convaincre Molly de lever son sort.  
Néanmoins, les piques verbales qui suivirent ne furent pas forcément moins douloureuses que les attaques physiques, de l’avis de Sirius.

*

223.  
Il ne comprenait pas sa femme, parfois. Autant elle pouvait être la plus douce des femmes, autant elle pouvait se transformer en la pire des furies en un éclair – et elle semblait avoir transmis ce trait de caractère à Ginny.  
S’il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il n’était pas complètement enchanté par la relation entre Charlie et Sirius (pas à cause du fait qu’ils étaient deux hommes, mais de leur grande différence d’âge) mais de là à réagir comme l’avait fait Molly, il y avait de la marge. Si son fils était heureux avec Sirius, il l’était aussi.

*

224.  
Les jumeaux, Percy et Ron étaient revenus d’Hogwarts quelques jours après l’arrivée de Charlie et Sirius au Terrier. Pour Sirius, c’était un retour bienvenu. Premièrement, parce que Molly passait la majorité de ses journées à s’en prendre à Fred et George qui faisaient bêtise sur bêtise, et donc le laissait respirer un peu. Deuxièmement, parce que Ron et les jumeaux (quand ils n’étaient pas occupés à rendre folle leur mère) qui l’avait toujours considérés comme un modèle – surtout Fred et George qui l’avaient connu adolescent – le faisaient se sentir faire partie de la famille Weasley.

*

225.  
-Mais mon chéri, tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux avec une jeune fille?  
-Maman. Non. Arrête ça. Je suis amoureux de Sirius et lui m’aime. Et avant que tu continues, je n’ai jamais été attiré ne serait-ce qu’un peu par une fille, alors Sirius ou non, tu devrais quand même faire face à mon homosexualité, alors autant t’y faire maintenant.  
-Je ne t’ai pas élevé comme ça, Charlie.  
-Comme quoi, maman ? Je te croyais plus tolérante que ça.  
-Ce n’est pas ça mais… Est-ce que tu es heureux comme ça ?  
-Très.  
-D’accord. Je te promets de faire un effort, alors.  
-Merci.

*

226.  
Elle était vraiment déterminée à faire un effort concernant Sirius, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, elle n’arrivait pas s’empêcher de s’en prendre verbalement au petit-ami de Charlie. Déjà qu’elle avait toujours considérée Sirius comme de la mauvaise graine – elle savait très bien qu’il n’était pas étranger dans le comportement de fauteurs de trouble des jumeaux (bien qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’aide pour causer toutes sortes de problèmes) – elle avait du mal à supporter la présence de l’homme dans sa maison.  
Mais pour le bonheur de Charlie, elle allait continuer à faire des efforts.

*

227.  
Lorsque Molly l’avait approché le matin de la veille de Noël, Sirius s’était attendu à de nouvelles réflexions désagréables, pas à une offre de paix.  
-Je ne prétends pas que je serais un jour complètement d’accord avec ta relation avec Charlie.  
-Je sais Molly.  
-Mais franchement, Sirius, tu connais mon fils presque depuis sa naissance, je ne comprends pas comment tu es passé d’ami de la famille à… ça.  
-C’est plus compliqué que ça. Notre histoire, à Cha’ et moi, est bien plus complexe que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Ça remonte à bientôt quatorze ans pour moi.

*

228.  
-Quatorze ans ? Mais… Charlie n’avait que cinq ans !  
-Non Molly. Il en avait dix-sept. Et moi aussi. Je te l’ai dit, c’est compliqué.  
-Explique-moi.  
-Tu te rappelles de comment j’étais à Hogwarts, toujours le premier – avec James – à faire des bêtises. A dix-sept ans, je n’avais pas changé. En septembre 77, une de ces bêtises m’a fait disparaître pendant plusieurs heures. En apparence, pour moi, ça a été presque six mois. Six mois que j’ai passé en 1990-91. Six mois durant lesquels j’ai rencontré un jeune homme merveilleux dont je suis tombé amoureux. Cha’.

*

229.  
Charlie sourit. Il avait fallu du temps mais sa mère et Sirius s’étaient enfin expliqué et Molly étant la mère-poule qu’elle était avait serré Sirius dans ses bras pour le réconforter après son récit, s’excusant mille fois pour son attitude des jours passés.  
-Ce n’est pas parce que j’accepte cette relation que je ne t’aurais pas à l’œil, compris ?  
-Je ne ferais plus jamais rien qui fasse souffrir Cha’.  
-Et toi, Charlie, tu prends soin de Sirius.  
-Maman !  
-Molly !  
-Il n’y a pas de «maman» ou de «Molly» qui tiennent. Et maintenant, vu que vous êtes là, aidez-moi à la cuisine.

*

230.  
Lorsque Sirius et Charlie allèrent se coucher le 25 décembre au soir, ce fut avec le sourire et un sentiment de bonheur partagé.  
-Ce Noël est bien meilleur que celui de l’année dernière, déclara Charlie.  
-D’il y a quatorze ans, tu veux dire ?  
-Oui. On est ensemble, non pas éloignés par des milliers de kilomètres.  
-Pas de découverte de trahison d’un ami. Sauf si on compte le fait que mes chocolats aient été dévorés par Ron et Ginny, bien entendu.  
-Je les ai peut-être aidés à les finir.  
-Espèce de traître !, s’exclama Sirius avant d’étouffer les rires de Charlie dans un baiser.

*

231.  
Les derniers jours de décembre s’étaient déroulés dans une bonne humeur insouciante néanmoins au fur et à mesure que le dernier jour de l’année passait, Sirius devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Charlie et lui étaient invités à fêter le réveillon et le jour de l’An chez Lily et Snape ; c’était la première fois depuis qu’il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs que Charlie se retrouverait face à Lily – et sa première rencontre avec Jamie – Sirius ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre la réaction de son petit-ami. Celui-ci pouvait se montrer extrêmement jaloux quand il le voulait.

*

232.  
Il semblait qu’il s’était inquiété pour rien. Une fois encore. Charlie et Lily avait passé une partie de la soirée à rire avec Dora – apparemment, au sujet de Sirius lui-même – et le jeune Weasley était devenu immédiatement gaga de Jamie.  
-Je ne savais pas que les bébés pouvaient être aussi calmes et adorables. Mes frères et Ginny, plus encore, étaient de véritables machines à hurlements. Sauf peut-être Perce mais j’étais trop petit pour vraiment m’en souvenir.  
-Jamie n’est pas n’importe quel bébé, c’est mon fils.  
-D’où mon étonnement pour son calme.  
-Eh !

*

233.  
De retour en Roumanie, quelques jours plus tard, Charlie ne put s’empêcher de remarquer l’air triste de Sirius. Air qui n’était pas difficile à comprendre, son fils lui manquait déjà, ce qui était complètement compréhensible.  
Le lendemain, alors qu’il soignait Norberta, une jeune dragonne qui avait été confiée à la réserve par Hagrid par l’intermédiaire de Ron – longue histoire – il prit une décision qu’il avait commencé à envisager quelques jours auparavant, alors qu’ils étaient encore au Terrier. A la fin de sa journée de travail, avant de retrouver Sirius, il allait aller voir le responsable de la réserve.

*

234.  
-Sirius, ça te dirait de rentrer chez nous bientôt ? Définitivement, je veux dire.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je quitte la réserve à la fin du mois.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu n’es pas heureux ici, loin de Jamie et Harry.  
-Mais… Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton rêve pour moi !  
-Sauf que je n’abandonne rien du tout, je relocalise mon rêve. En Ecosse. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-Habite avec moi ! Enfin, si tu veux. Je ne te force pas ou quoi que ce soit.  
-Oui.  
-Molly va détester l’idée.  
-Elle s’y fera.

*

235.  
Ils fêtèrent le premier anniversaire de Jamie dans la maison que Sirius et Charlie avaient achetée à Hogsmeade. Harry et les Weasley encore scolarisés avaient eu une autorisation exceptionnelle de quitter le château un samedi. Partout dans la maison résonnaient cris joyeux et rires. Molly couvait le héros de la fête qu’elle appelait désormais son premier petit-fils. Remus et Dora rayonnaient, tous futurs parents qu’ils étaient. Lily et Snape avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles. Et Charlie souriait dans ses bras.  
Sirius était plus heureux que jamais. Et il devait ce bonheur – et cette nouvelle famille – à un Retourneur de Temps trafiqué.

FIN


End file.
